Beauty & The Beast
by tiffywa
Summary: [CURRENTLY EDITING] A Klaroline twist on a classic fairytale. Caroline volunteers to be the Beast's bride to save her best friend. Part V posted:)
1. Part I

**4/10/2018 - I am currently in the process of editing BatB, so please be patient. The next part will be posted as soon as I'm finished!**

 **Beauty and the Beast**

 **Part I**

* * *

Caroline Forbes shoved her way into the crowd toward her sobbing best friend on the elevated stage. Elena Gilbert's face was crumpled in sorrow as she imagined her future. She cried pitifully as two village elders held her lax frame.

"Stop!" Caroline cried. She pushed past the other girls her age and stood before the whole village. " _I volunteer_!"

Gasps echoed through the crowd and she thought she heard her mother's cry, but she would see this through. Caroline faced the Elders and repeated herself, "I volunteer."

The oldest Elder came forth on wobbly legs, she was a good one hundred years old in Caroline's opinion. "Are you sure, child?" She asked.

One look into Elena's hopeful eyes steeled her resolve. "I am." She answered. The Elder motioned for her to join them on the stage. Elena wasted no time hugging her friend and Caroline couldn't stop a sob from tearing from her throat. This was the last time she'd ever see her.

Elena whispered, "You don't have to do this, Care."

Hearing her childhood nickname, Caroline shook herself. Elena would do this for her and more. "I'm going to get married before you, now. Looks like I win our wager."

A dazzling smile bloomed on the brunette's comely face. "Cheater!"

The Elder touched her shoulder, gesturing toward the front of the wooden platform. Caroline's grin faded as she pulled Elena in for another hug.

Elena placed a soft kiss on her best friend's cheek. "I love you, Caroline. I will never forget this. Thank you."

"I'll never forget you." Caroline promised. Elena took one last look at her best friend and fled the stage into the awaiting arms of her betrothed.

The Elders stood beside Caroline and took her hands, raising them above her head. "We have our bride!"

* * *

Waiting in the holding house was the worst. Caroline detested waiting. She was startled by the door slamming open.

"Let's have a look at you."

It was the village healer, Meredith, whom wasn't much older than Caroline herself. Caroline stood and let the healer poke and prod until she was satisfied.

"You're in perfect health." She stated, as if she was looking at a cow instead of an actual person.

Caroline normally would've been offended but she found herself oddly empty of emotions at the moment. "Will the Beast be pleased, you think?" She absently muttered.

Meredith sighed, "You're beautiful, Caroline, of course he will. And your mother will be compensated well. You never have to worry about her again."

"Good."

"Do you know what happens next?" Meredith asked. Caroline shook her head. "You will be prepared to journey to Castle Black, from there you will marry the Beast post haste and hopefully live out the rest of your days there happily."

"We appreciate your sacrifice and you will always be honored within the village." Meredith added lastly, before grasping her shoulder in a comforting gesture and leaving.

Caroline nodded. The dread she'd felt yesterday at seeing the crimson flag flying above the terrifying castle had kept her awake all night. Her mother had hidden her worry well, but Caroline could tell it had shaken the hardened woman. They'd shared a silent breakfast before Caroline had left to join the other girls of age in the village center.

She couldn't help but to mourn her future. She'd wanted to see more of the world.

The country her village resided in was riddled with blood thirsty monsters. Without the protection of the Beast, her village would've died out years ago. The price for his protection? A young and beautiful woman to wed every few centuries.

No bride ever returned, but her family would be given riches beyond their wildest dreams. That and the fact she saved Elena were her only comforting thoughts; at least they would be safe and happy.

A few more women entered with a large tube filled with steaming water. "We're to get you ready, miss." One of them with bright red hair said while bowing. She was an older woman that had that 'grandmother' look about her.

Caroline hesitantly nodded.

After her bath, where she was practically drowned, they rubbed a perfumed oil onto her abused skin. They dried her body and waist length hair, cooing over her and gussying about her youthful form. Caroline fought the urge to rudely roll her eyes. Her mother wouldn't be impressed with her poor manners, even in this situation.

She was caught unawares by two young girls bringing in her wedding dress.

"Oh!" She gasped. "It's beautiful." The village dressmaker had spared no expense. It was a crème color instead of white with beautiful beading covering the entire silky fabric. She immediately stepped into it. It held no sleeves and curved tightly against her breasts. She felt the most beautiful she'd ever been in her whole life.

The red headed woman snapped a thin gold chain around her neck, it dangled down into the bodice.

Caroline gingerly picked it up. "It...it's my mother's..." A single blue stone shaped in the form of a heart was the only adornment on the chain. It was given to her mother when she was Caroline's age by a gypsy, whom specifically told her to give it to her only daughter on the eve of her wedding. Caroline had forgotten about it, but it seemed her mother hadn't.

The woman nodded. "She wanted you to have it. She wants you to know she will always love you."

Caroline couldn't stem the tears from spilling down her cheeks. She was never going to see her family or friends again. She felt so desolate.

"Come now. You don't want your husband to think you're a sniveling little girl, do you? We wouldn't want him to think he has the upper hand."

A giggled burst out of Caroline abruptly, startling her. She grinned at the women. She'd never been meek and certainty not obedient. The Beast wouldn't know what to make of her.

"That's better, child." The woman grasped her shoulder reassuringly and another started on her hair. They braided it into a thick crown around her head with the rest curling down her back.

"She looks like a princess." One of the women sighed.

Caroline disagreed, but didn't voice it. _A crown for a Queen._

* * *

One of the younger elders was tasked with escorting her safely to the castle. They rode quietly on a pair of handsome buckskin colored horses.

"You're comfortable?" He asked. She had recently learned his name was Alaric.

Caroline nodded. She preferred to ride like a man, but her dress wouldn't allow it, so side-saddle it was. "Do you have to leave as soon as we arrive or can you stay a little while?"

Alaric shook his head. "They don't permit anyone but the Bride in the castle."

"Oh." Caroline was nervous. Where was her courage now? She felt like a lamb being led to the slaughter. Alaric tried to talk to her and keep her distracted but it was no use.

It felt like an axe over her neck.

The castle loomed in the distance and Caroline spied a rider approaching them.

"That's Elijah." explained Alaric. "He'll take you the rest of the way."

A handsome, but serious looking man approached them on a scary looking stallion. He had longish brown hair and a strong jawline. He smiled warmly and Caroline decided he had a trusting face. She liked him immediately.

"My name is Elijah, I'll be escorting you the rest of the way to Castle Black."

Caroline bowed her head slightly, and introduced herself, "My name is Caroline Forbes and I'm please to meet you."

Elijah seemed surprised at her manners. "And I as well, my lady. Will you please follow me?"

Caroline looked at Alaric and waved goodbye. "It was nice meeting you as well, Alaric." He nodded and turned on his horse, taking off back down the road to the village.

Caroline clicked her tongue and her horse began trotting after Elijah. "Is he going to eat me?" She asked, meaning her future husband.

Elijah started at her question. "Certainly not, milady. Is that what they're saying in the village?"

Caroline blushed. "No. We have no idea what happens to the Brides."

"Ah." He said. "Don't worry, Caroline. You're quiet lovely, I'm sure he will be quiet taken with you."

"I'm sure I'm not the most beautiful bride he's ever seen, but thank you. Since you've assured me I'm not riding to my death, I feel much better." she clipped.

Elijah chuckled. Maybe this young girl would finally be the one to break his brother's curse.

As they approached the castle gates, Caroline took in the magnificent lair. No one knew what monarch had resided in it before the Beast. It held four looming towers with stones the color of ebony, hence it's namesake. Castle Black was surrounded by a foggy moat and burning torches, giving it a unnerving appearance. The villagers claimed it was haunted by ghosts, and Caroline could definitely imagine that being true now that she'd beheld it up close. Not only was it fearsome looking, but she felt a strong sense of loneliness. She was sure once upon a time, it had been filled with merry people, color and music.

That saddened her more than she cared to admit.

"Welcome home, Caroline." Elijah said as the bridge began to lower for their entrance.

Caroline didn't answer, but she didn't believe she'd insulted him. He seemed to understand her thinking.

This was the beginning of the rest of her life, however short it may be.

* * *

Caroline was lead straight into the unused throne room. Two elaborate thrones sat alone, signifying that there had once been a King and Queen in residence. Elijah lead her up the steps and stood her facing the dazzling stained glass windows.

"Niklaus will be here shortly for the binding ceremony. Do not be afraid of him." He instructed before taking his leave.

Caroline couldn't stop her heart from pounding, her fear renewed. What would be her husband's form? Was he covered in hair or scales? Did he have huge horns?

Two men stepped into the room, but Caroline didn't move from her spot, squeezing her eyes shut and wishing this was a nightmare she could wake up from.

"Open your eyes, sweetheart."

The accented lit of the voice didn't scream beastly, so Caroline obliged.

The man standing in front of her was just that, a man. He was a few inches taller than her and more lean than stocky in form. He had cropped blonde curls with a reddish tint and matching stubble covering his cheeks and jawline. Blue eyes twinkled at her with some unknown jest and full red lips were turned in a smile that revealed two charming dimples. He was actually very beautiful.

This man couldn't be the Beast. "Are you the...Beast?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" He asked with his hands behind his back. He leaned in close to her and his masculine scent invaded her senses. "I hope you're as pleased as I am with you."

Caroline blushed, admitting, "Yes." She thought she spied a flash of gold in his eyes, but they were still the same intense blue from before.

"Let's get on with this shall we?" He asked the other man. The priest that came in with him nodded. He took out a small knife and Caroline looked to her betrothed worriedly. He chuckled and took her hand. The warmth of his hand sent shivers through her.

"Don't worry, it's just a small nick for the binding ceremony." He assured her.

The priest handed the knife to the Beast and he held Caroline's palm up. He quickly cut a shallow thin line on her palm, Caroline was surprised how little it hurt.

The Beast handed her the knife and she took his hand and repeated the process. Her husband-to-be held her gaze the whole time. The priest grasped both their hands and held them together as he wrapped a red cloth around them. "This represents the binding between husband and wife." He told her. "Now repeat what I say."

Caroline nodded. The Beast still hadn't taken his eyes from her. He was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She could definitely get used to it. Being Elena's best friend meant no one ever saw past the stunning brunette. It was a very nice change.

"I will stand by you in life and death, never shall our souls part. I give myself to thee."

Caroline took a deep breath and repeated the vow, "I will stand by you in life and death, never shall our souls part. I give myself to thee."

The Beast smirked, repeating the words back to her, "I will stand by you in life and death, never shall our souls part. I give myself to thee."

The priest bowed and unraveled the red cloth. "Husband, you may kiss your bride."

The Beast stepped forward and used his free hand to cup her nape. Caroline had shared many kisses with some of the village boys but she had never been this excited for a kiss. He pressed his lips to hers for a short moment and pulled away before she could get her fill. Caroline's face must've relayed her disappointment because he chuckled. "We'll have plenty of time for that tonight." He promised.

Caroline gaped, she'd forgotten about that. Of course he'd be expecting to sample his sweet bride.

"Congratulations." Intoned the priest before he took his leave. If Caroline didn't know better, she'd say the priest seemed dazed; like someone men in the village that partook in ingesting the Poppy plant.

The Beast took her hand and laid it in the crook of his arm, leading them out of the room. "I think I should know my wife's name."

"Caroline."

He nodded. "A fitting name for such a beautiful woman."

Caroline turned to him with a teasing smile. "Do you have a name or shall I call you Beast?"

"Cheeky, aren't you, love?"

"Occasionally."

"Call me Klaus." He replied as they entered the dining area. A feast was laid out on the table with two chairs at each end. Ornate paintings covered the walls and a huge fire roared in the room.

"There's enough food here for twenty people. Is anyone joining us?"

Klaus pulled the chair out for her. "Just us, I'm afraid. I want to get to know my new bride."

"Oh." She murmured lamely, embarrassed. None of the boys in the village were half as charming as her new husband. She'd never been at a loss of words, but Klaus made her feeling like a stammering girl.

Klaus sat in his own chair and motioned for her to begin eating, staring at her all the while.

"Make sure you try the wine, love. It's a special red grape."

Caroline took her glass of red wine and twirled the deep red liquid in the goblet. She took a tiny sip and smiled at her husband. "It's good. Better than any other wine I've tasted. What's the secret?"

Klaus smirked. "It wouldn't be much of a secret if I told, now would it?"

Thinking about where this night would lead, Caroline quickly drained the rest of her goblet. "I suppose not. Can I have another?"

Klaus approached her with a red pitcher and poured more wine for her. Caroline meet his gaze and blushed under the intensity. He took her hand and kissed it with his soft lips. A tingle shot through her body.

"If you keep blushing so prettily, I think tonight will be over before it begins, my dear." He rasped.

* * *

Dinner had went so well; they'd talked for what felt like hours. Caroline didn't know what she'd been so afraid of. Klaus wasn't a beast at all. If the villagers knew about this, they'd be women lining up at the gates to marry him. _Mine now_ , her mind whispered with surprising jealously.

He'd been a perfect gentleman and made her laugh all throughout their meal. When she'd told him he hadn't touched his food, his eyes had darkened as he'd glanced at her lips and murmured, " _I hunger for something much sweeter_."

Together, they walked to Klaus' chambers -now hers as well, he'd explained- causing Caroline to flush from her head to the tips of her toes. She was definitely feeling the wine, but she'd consumed enough of the delicious food to keep from stumbling every where and making a fool of herself. "I thought you'd have fangs and horns. Like the devil." She confessed outside a set of double doors.

Klaus chuckled. "Don't be fooled, love, I'm the devil in disguise." He pushed open the doors and lead her into their room. It was richly decorated in earthy tones but the large bed in the middle of the room was red; a deep blood red. Everywhere she'd looked in the castle had been decorated with obvious wealth and her eyes had been starved for the beauty it begot. Their chambers were no different. She sighed with awe.

Caroline sat on the edge of the bed as Klaus went to a shelf containing some crystal glasses with a brown liquid, spirits of some sort. "If you're the devil then that makes me the virgin sacrifice." She replied with a grin.

Klaus stiffened and glanced at her. "You're a never lain with a man?"

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, chewing her lip. She thought men wanted virgins wives.

Klaus drowned the brown spirits in a single swallow and approached her on the bed. He sat beside her. "Of course not. It's been a long time since one of my wives have been untouched."

It was the first time he'd mentioned his other wives today. Caroline had been too afraid to bring it up before. "What happened to them?"

Klaus untied his shirt strings and gave Caroline a tantalizing view of his broad chest. "Let's not talk about them tonight, love." He suggested. Klaus turned to her and cupped her face, bringing them closer until they shared the same air. "Tonight is about us. It's our wedding day after all." He rasped.

Caroline closed the distance and moaned in the back of her throat at the feeling of his lips against hers. His lips were soft and his stubble scratched her face in the most pleasing way. She licked the line where his lips met, seeking to deepen their kiss. When he tensed and pulled away, she worried she'd been too bold.

But the covetous gleam in his eyes made her shiver. He gripped her arms and rasped, "I won't take an unwilling woman to my bed."

Unwilling? Caroline didn't think he'd ever meet an unwilling female, but just that he was giving her a choice melted her heart. Most men would demand her body, saying it their right as her husband. "Unlace me, please." she breathed, turning to give him her back and hide her scarlet face.

Breath hitching, she felt his warm fingers begin unlacing her dress and could've swore she felt them tremble.

* * *

Klaus had taken his time exploring her body and melting her with all his touches. They laid together on the bed; Caroline completely nude, except for her mother's necklace, and her unraveled hair spread around her like a halo. Klaus was bare except for his pants. His hands roamed her body, kissing where ever he touched. He picked up the necklace and studied it.

"It was my mother's." she explained. "I don't think it's very valuable, but it's all I have of her now, so I'm going to cherish it."

Her husband returned the necklace to it's resting pace between her breasts. "It's call lapis lazuli and it's very rare." Klaus cupped her face and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, he pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Never take it off." he commanded.

The blonde nodded. She hadn't planned to anyway. He smirked and lowered his head to her breasts; they seemed to flush under his rapt gaze.

Caroline cried out when his hot mouth closed over her nipple. Klaus grinned as he licked and sucked, taking turns between both breasts. Caroline slipped her fingers into his hair and held tight. "I...I think I'm going to explode!" She squealed.

Klaus release her nipple with a wet pop. "Have you made yourself come before?" His answer was her confused look. "Orgasm?" Caroline shook her head, flushing all over.

"What fun we're going to have, wife."

He continued with her breasts, licking and sucking, as his hand moved down her stomach toward the wet heat between her legs. Caroline held her breath in anticipation. Klaus ran his finger against her opening, finding it dripping wet. Caroline cried out again and forced his lips back on hers, seeking to relay her desperation.

Klaus replied in kind and slipped his tongue between her frantic lips. The sensation caused Caroline to mewl and moan, pressing her body closer to his. Klaus found the little swollen bud above her entrance and rubbed it lightly.

Caroline raked her nails across his back and sucked on his tongue, moaning for him to do it again between kisses. He groaned at her renewed excitement. She was making him painfully hard. A few more swipes on her swollen bud had her tossing her head and grinding against his hand in abandon.

"Klaus, please!" She begged. She was so close to exploding, it felt like a hot coil was curling inside her, threatening to come undone.

Klaus kissed her again, wanting to swallow her cries. He flicked her bud relentlessly and felt the moment she came undone. She stiffly arched off the bed with an "Oh!", and suddenly fell boneless back on the bed, trembling. Klaus laid beside her with his arm propping his head up, a completely male smugness on his face.

Caroline was breathing heavily, a look of wonder on her face. "I...that was...Uh..." She couldn't think of a word to describe it.

Klaus smirked at her. "That's not even half the things we can do together."

Caroline sat up, batting her eyes coyly. "I want to touch you, please." She began unlacing his pants but his hands stopped her.

"Another time, love." Klaus kicked off his pants. He rolled on her, nudging himself in between her legs. "I want you so much." He murmured, recapturing her lips.

Caroline sighed, she didn't think she would ever get enough of his kisses. She felt the hardness slipping against her core. It caused the most amazing feeling. The pleasure began to return and she began grinding against the hardness. "I need you!" She gasped out.

Klaus began sucking on her neck, lightly biting and licking. "If you don't stop moving, I won't be able to hold out, sweetheart."

She whimpered, willing herself to be still.

Klaus groaned against her neck. He slipped a finger inside her entrance. She was so tight. Caroline moaned and wiggled against his hand. "More." She demanded. Klaus slipped in two more fingers, trying to be as gentle as he was able.

"Klaus!" She moaned. He began to pump them in and out of her, loving her mewls of pleasure. It wasn't long before her hips were in tune with his thrusting fingers. When he decided she was ready, he removed his fingers and angled his painfully hard cock at her tiny entrance.

"Slowly or all at once?" He asked. Caroline shrugged, panting and wiggling against him. He latched onto her breast, licking a circle around it, and surged his hips forward, firmly planting himself inside his wife.

Caroline opened her mouth in a silent cry, the pain chasing away any pleasure she felt. "It hurts!" She choked out. Tears formed in her eyes. "Stop, please!"

Klaus stilled and buried his face in the crook her neck, sucking and licking. Caroline couldn't swore she felt the brush on a sharp fang but nothing made sense in her pain fogged brain. Klaus licked the shell of her ear and Caroline felt the stirring of pleasure again. "Oh." She panted. He used his talented fingers and began working her little bud again.

His ministrations were ebbing the pain away and bringing back the feverish pleasure she felt before. "It feels better." she breathed, gazing into his eyes.

Klaus withdrew all the way and slammed back in, angling himself above her. Caroline winced at the soreness but felt no pain. The way he moved caused his groin to rub against her bud with each thrust. It was beginning to feel amazing. He set a lazy pace, trying to hold out and build up her pleasure again.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist, the angle sucking him in deeper. They both moaned at the sensation.

"Caroline," grunted Klaus. "Together." She nodded and squeaked when he suddenly changed their position, he sat on his legs and held her on his lap, impaling her with his stiffness. She gasped, feeling impossibly full and rolling her hips wildly. Her prefect breasts bounced right in his face, the sight so tantalizing.

Klaus' thrusts became more frantic and Caroline was hopelessly lost in the euphoria. The coil inside her began to tighten again.

"Klaus, please!"

Her husband pounded her, all traces of gentleness gone, pushing her over the edge with a shriek of pleasure. She felt a hot, thick substance coat her core and knew her husband had given her his seed. She wondered if she would become pregnant with her first child. The thought wasn't unwelcome and made her feel giddy. They could welcome a baby before the year was over.

Klaus rested his face on her heaving chest, nuzzling his face in her breasts.

She ran her hands through his hair. "Klaus, it was perfect, thank you." He hummed and thrust against her. Caroline gasped to find him still hard. "Again?"

Klaus purred, "Again." just as he began kissing her neck again. "I will never let you go, wife."

* * *

Her husband hadn't been jesting. They'd coupled four more times until Caroline had begged for rest.

He'd hesitantly relented. "As you wish, sweetheart, but I need you to look at me."

Caroline turned to him and froze. A monster covered her husband's face and her heart thumped frantically with fear. His beautiful blue eyes were replaced with golden irises and the whites of his eye had flooded black. Big black veins moved under his eyes and a double set of fangs dropped into his mouth.

"Don't scream." He commanded. For some reason she obeyed. Klaus sat her back on the pillow. "And don't move." He added.

"I won't scream or move." She repeated back. Why was she obeying him?! She wanted nothing more than to run screaming from this castle.

"Now you know why they call me the Beast." He said. "I confess that I fancy you, Caroline."

Caroline glared at him. Why was he telling her this? He was a monster, a beast! Inside, she lamented -berating herself. She should have known it was too good to be true. Caroline wanted to weep. _It was never her._

"I don't wish to harm you, but it's necessary this once."

"What?" She asked, feeling hysterical, but unable to scream.

"I'm going to make you in my image so we can truly be husband and wife forever."

Caroline felt tears slip down her cheeks. "I don't want this."

Klaus looked miserable, but he took her hand and kissed it. Caroline hoped her eyes relayed the blistering betrayal she felt. He inhaled and nodded to himself. "You'll forgive me."

"What are you going to do?" She intoned, detesting the way her own will had been taken from her.

"I'm going to kill you." Klaus replied. A desperate sob rose in her throat, she didn't want to die! "I'll make it quick, my love."

As if that made it better.

With a pained expression, Klaus attacked; biting into her throat with his deadly fangs. She felt him drinking her blood as she grew colder each second that passed. Before she slipped away into unconsciousness, she had one thought;

 _My husband's a beast._

* * *

 ** _Review, follow and fav!_**

 ** _tiffywa~_**


	2. Part II

**Beauty and the Beast**

 **Part II**

 **A/N:Excuse the mistakes and enjoy.**

* * *

Caroline woke with a loud, throat-burning gasp. She raised into a sitting position and gripped her flaming neck. Where was she?! How did she get here?! She looked around the lavishly decorated room and noticed a crème wedding dress… _her wedding dress_. Everything that happened to her yesterday came flooding back into her memory;

Volunteering to save Elena from the Beast, preparing for her wedding, riding to Castle Black, meeting Elijah and finally, her husband…the Beast. He'd deceived her!

There wasn't much light in the room for the heavy drapes but her eyes felt like they were melting inside her head. Her eyes darted around wildly for the Beast but was thankfully alone. How to escape? If she jumped out the window she'd surely die…

"I died?" she croaked quietly to herself. She remembered the Beast biting into her throat, but upon inspection with her hand, she was unharmed. But still, her throat felt like fire was being poured down it with every breath she took. A tentative throat-clearing caused her to collapse back unto the bed with a huff of misery. She needed some cool water.

Caroline spotted a room with a chamber pot and basin to her left. There had to be water in there! She got to her feet and entered the opposite room, finding a large bathtub with the chamber pot and water basin. The soft padding of her feet against the stone floor irritated her ears and her necklace felt unbearably chilly and rough against her neck. Everything just felt more...intense.

She must had drank too much wine.

Besides the sensitivities she was experiencing, she found she didn't feel any bad after effects from joining with a man for the first time. If anything, she was a touch weary, even after waking just now. Caroline found a thin bathrobe and slipped it on to hide her nudity. She quickly picked up the pitcher sitting beside the basin and guzzled the cool water.

Relief filled her for only a second, before she turned and vomited into the unused chamber pot. "Uhh." The painful burning returned more intensely. What was wrong with her?

"Water won't help you."

Caroline started and clasped a hand over her heart. She spun around and saw a beautiful woman leaning against the door frame. She was looking at Caroline with a haughty expression. "Who are you?" she demanded with bravado she didn't feel.

The woman rolled her eyes and approached her. She was one of the most beautiful women Caroline had ever seen, with long, unbound, straight blonde hair, shinning blue eyes, and milky white unblemished skin. She wore a velvet dress green like moss and a thick leather belt about her hips.

"My name is Rebekah. I'm here to help you."

Her words were kind but her tone insinuated she wanted to do anything but help her.

"Can you help me escape?"

Rebekah glared at her. "You ungrateful little swot. My brother has given you a great gift." She grabbed Caroline by the arm and drug her into the bedroom.

Caroline tried to fight back, but she felt like a newborn foal; gangly and unused to her body. "What are you talking about? Let go of me!"

The other blonde released her and peered into Caroline's frantic gaze. "Do you feel like the life is draining from you? Is your throat aching with some unknown thirst?"

Caroline nodded. "Please help me." She begged again.

A knock sounded at the door and Caroline was terrified the Beast had returned.

"Ah, that's our help now."

Caroline looked at Rebekah sharply, hoping flaring in her chest.

"Come in!" called the other blonde.

A lone man entered, seeming dazed, just like the priest that married her the day before. He was a little older than her and looked like he's spent his entire life outside in the sun. Rebekah brought him close to Caroline.

"You're going to die, Caroline." She stated unkindly, but quietly.

"I died last night." Caroline snapped, "The Beast ripped my throat out!" Nothing made sense. She gripped her aching head. This was all too much.

Rebekah's lips quirked like she'd spoken a jest instead of the truth, but she didn't deny Caroline's accusation. "You're transitioning. If you don't drink, you'll die. You won't wake this time."

Hadn't Caroline made it clear that she had no desire to die? She was just seventeen! "Drink what?"

Rebekah produced a knife from a pocket hidden within her dress. She held the man's wrist up and sliced, drawing a thin line across it that steadily began to drip dark blood to the floor.

Caroline gasped. "What are you doing?!" Even with her outrage, she couldn't look away from the dripping blood. Her hearing become tunneled until all she could hear was the vein pumping blood out of his wrist.

A sharp pain erupted behind her eyes and inside her mouth. She felt something _clink_ against her bottom teeth. Hesitantly, she ran her tongue along the line of her top teeth and felt two long fangs in the spot where her canine teeth had been. She gasped and covered her mouth in fear.

"None of that!" Rebekah pushed the bleeding wrist into her face and all thought left Caroline's mind. She ripped the appendage away from Rebekah and sunk her fangs into the bleeding wrist. The first drop of blood on her tongue was like sweet life being poured into her and the burning in her throat completely stopped.

She took long, greedy withdrawals of the red liquid until she heard the thumping of his heart quit completely.

She released the wrist and Rebekah let the body drop to the floor.

"What have I done?!" The elated feeling she'd gotten while drinking his blood vanished and was replaced with horrible guilt. It was physically affecting her to the point she felt she'd vomit again. "I…I killed him!" A sob tore from her throat and tears gathered in her eyes. She wiped her mouth and found it smeared red with still warm blood. Wiping frantically, she tried to erase the horrible evidence from her being.

Rebekah appeared before her and slapped her face. "That's enough. Humans are only food, nothing more."

Caroline cradled her stinging cheek. "I'm a monster.", she whimpered.

"Your emotions are heightened, you'll start feeling better in a few days." Rebekah explained. "You must drink as often as possible until your strength returns."

Caroline stared blankly at the walls, trying to process everything. She had so many questions, but she felt like she'd been sunk inside a dark hole. "What am I?" she murmured absently.

For once, sympathy shown in Rebekah's eyes. "Vampire."

Caroline had heard of the vampires that roamed the countryside -but had never seen one, thankfully. They were supposedly hulking disfigured monsters whom feed on blood and couldn't go out in the sunlight. A cross or holy water would harm them and a wooden stake to the heart would kill them.

For a second, Caroline though of yanking back the curtain and seeing if the sun would harm her enough to be fatal, but Rebekah would probably save her and slap her again for her insolence.

Rebekah seemed to know what she'd been thinking, as her blue eyes were narrowed on Caroline. "I would catch you before you could grasp the drapes." she hissed. Caroline glared at her. She really had no wish to die, but everyone was allowed a moment of weakness. "And Nik wouldn't be please with you." She added with an vicious smile.

The newly turned vampire stiffened. "I don't wish to see him."

Rebekah barked out a cruel laugh. "Nik will do what pleases him, not matter what you wish."

"I will not!" Caroline insisted.

Rebekah was in front of her in the blink of an eye. She grabbed Caroline by the throat and lifted her into the air until her feet dangled above the ground. Her beautiful face morphed into that similar of the Beast's, but the white of her eyes bled red and only one set of fangs were bared at her. "Unless you woke up a man this morning, you are my brother's wife; therefore, his property."

Caroline gasped, trying to breathe. She clawed at Rebekah's hand.

Rebekah dropped her to the floor with a look of disgust. Her face returned to normal and she pointed to a huge armoire in the room. "Get dressed. Nik will be here soon."

The thought of coming face to face with the Beast both frightened and angered her. How dare he show his face to her after the trick he played on her? Acting to be the perfect husband and murdering her as soon as they'd coupled as man and wife.

The rage she felt caused the sharp pain to flare behind her eyes again. She didn't have to feel this time to tell her new fangs had sharpened in her mouth. Damn these monsters and what they'd done to her! She refused to bow down and be their doll to use as they pleased! With speed and strength she didn't know she possessed, she ripped off the closest wooden leg of a sitting lounge and stabbed Rebekah in the stomach.

The surprise and pain on the other woman's face was oddly satisfying.

But Rebekah only groaned and ripped the stake from her being. Caroline watched as the skin knitted itself back together and Rebekah looked back up with an sinister smile. "You have guts, I'll give you that." Caroline felt a whoosh of air behind her and hands on her shoulder and neck. "Welcome to the family, sister."

A shooting pain in her neck coupled with a sickening crunch turned Caroline's world black once again.

* * *

Once again, Caroline jerked up from the bed with a gasp. She rubbed her aching neck, wondering how she was still alive if Rebekah had broken it.

"It's alright, love. Rebekah will never harm you again."

Caroline stiffened. Klaus was lounging in the chair beside the bed, eyes glowing eerily in the darkened room.

"Get away from me!" she cried, appearing on the other side of the room with her inhuman speed. If she wasn't so frightened, she would be amazed with her new abilities.

Klaus frowned. "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. You never have to fear me."

Caroline laughed dryly. "You ripped my throat out!" she exclaimed. "You tricked me!"

Klaus stood and stalked toward her, peering at her under his brow with darkened eyes. "I did what had to be done!", he bellowed.

Caroline's fear vanished in the face of his anger. What right did he have to be upset with her?! She flashed into his personal space and shoved him with all her might. The Beast didn't even budge and raised his brows. It angered Caroline even more, she hissed, "You are _nothing_ but a beast and no one will ever love you - _ **I** will never love you!_"

Klaus' face was a mask of rage. "You will not deny me!"

"I hate you!" she spat.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and crushed her to him. Caroline struggled and tried to free herself, but her husband held her still. In her ear, he growled, "Stop this nonsense and come to dinner with me."

The nerve! Like this was just a temper tantrum! He'd killed her and turned her into a monster! "I will never dine with you again!" she shouted and sunk her fangs into his shoulder.

Klaus snarled his lip as he ripped her off and bared his own fangs at her. His chest was heaving with dark blood saturating his once pristine shirt. "If you will not dine with me, then you will not dine... _AT ALL_!" He roared.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

The Beast took one last look at her and left the room, slamming the door shut. The click that followed was no doubt the lock.

* * *

Elijah sat in the enormous library, studying their mother's old grimoire. He's been over it a million times; but it kept drawing him back. Maybe he'd missed something that could help him break his brother's curse?

The door burst open, revealing his other brother Kol. Kol was the youngest brother within his siblings. He sported dark brown hair and eyes similar to Elijah's own. "Hello, brother." He greeted, a smug smile on his face.

Elijah fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kol was nothing but a troublemaker. He closed the spell book and sighed. "What is it?"

Kol seated himself on the edge of the desk, earning a glare from his elder brother. "I like that about you; straight to the point." Kol told him. "I spied on Nik and his new bride. I think she's the one."

Elijah had already deduced this. "I agree. There's something different about her."

"I saw her stand up to Klaus." Kol elaborated. "None have ever done that before...even Bekah likes her."

"I see."

"Speaking of the curse, the full moon is tonight."

Elijah nodded. A few years after Esther had made her children into the first vampires, a man approached Klaus claiming he was his true father. Klaus immediately went to his mother and demanded to know the truth. Fearing Klaus would tell Esther's husband, Mikael, she cursed him to change into the very beasts she'd been protecting them from. Klaus was forced to endure the horrid, painful transformation once every month under the full moon.

To guarantee her son's silence, she told him there was a way to break his curse, but refused to divulge the secret until she lay on her death bed. Klaus would have to fall in love and be loved in return. After years of mental and physical abuse by his sibling's father; Mikael, he felt no one could ever love him. So, the Original Hybrid became angry and guarded; convinced he would be cursed forever.

After years of covering up rages and endless bloodshed, Elijah had found an abandoned castle near a growing village and formulated a plan to help break the curse. He approached the villagers and offered to extend his family's protection if they could offer Klaus a bride once every few years.

The village had been plagued by the werewolves and other bloodthirsty monsters for years and had eagerly agreed. Whenever they saw a red flag flying above Castle Black, they would send a bride, thus assuring their protection for many years to come.

Elijah closed the grimoire and stood. Kol gestured to the door. "Shall we go visit the little bride and see if she's hungry?" he asked. "Klaus forbade her to eat unless she dined with him."

The elder brother nodded. "As soon as Klaus leaves this evening we will approach her. It's my understanding that she didn't take feeding from a human very well. I'll bring some blood-meade." He strode into the hall with Kol on his heels. "Now, I must go attend Katerina. I'll meet you afterwards to see to Caroline."

"Until then, brother." Kol responded. He had to go see a pretty witch with a sharp tongue anyway.

* * *

A knock on the door caused Caroline to flee behind the edge of the bed. She'd been undisturbed all evening. Her heart thumped quickly in her fear. Was Klaus back? Did Rebekah come to force her to feed again?

The thought of feeding again both excited and disgusted her, but how could she be expected to harm innocent people daily for the rest of her life? Didn't vampires live forever? She just couldn't imagine it, though even now, she yearned for that sweet red liquid.

"Caroline?"

Caroline peered across the bed at Elijah and another similar man that entered. She had immediately liked Elijah when they'd met yesterday but now she was wary. She hissed at them both.

"She's got fire. I like her already." Said the strange man with a smirk.

Elijah held out a wine goblet filled with a red liquid as a peace offering. "I've brought you some dinner. We mean you no harm, Caroline."

Caroline believed him, she didn't know why, but she did. "What is that you've brought? Poison? I can't die, as I'm certain you know."

"The blood-meade you had last night at your wedding feast."

The mention of her wedding put a sour taste in her mouth. She frowned at him. "I drunk blood last night?" Her stomach rolled at the thought.

"Our blood is the catalyst for the transition." He explained. "If you die with it in your system, you'll become a vampire after you've fed on human blood."

"Did you know he was going to do that to me?" she demanded, flashing to him and snatching the goblet. She quickly drunk the contents, instantly feeling much better.

"I did not."

Once again, Caroline believed him. She turned to the other male. "And who are you?" He was almost like a younger version of Elijah, but the perpetual smirk he wore reminded her Klaus.

"Call me Kol, darling." He went to take her hand, but Caroline flinched, stepping away. He held his hands up. "I realize my brother probably has you scared to death. I mean no harm, Caroline."

Caroline met his gaze as she raised her chin. "I'm not afraid of the Beast." She placed her hand in Kol's offered one.

"I suppose not." Kol smirked and placed a kiss upon her hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Elijah gestured for her to sit before the fire. "If you'll sit with us, we could answer some questions I'm sure you have."

Caroline took her seat, watching them take the chairs next to her. She was brimming with questions. "Why did he do this to me?"

Elijah was at a loss for words. He honestly had no idea why his brother did most of the things he did. But he felt he needed to reassure her. "I'm sure Niklaus had a good reason. There are many advantages to being a vampire."

"So you don't know." She concluded. Kol snorted with laughter and slapped his knee. "If I must kill innocent people every day, I want no part of it." Caroline continued.

Elijah cleared his throat to hide his smile. This woman was going to be good for his brother. "I confess his reasoning escapes me, he's never turned one of his wives before."

"Oh? What happened to them?"

"Some lived here happily for the rest of their days…"

That perked Caroline up. Maybe she could find peace living here. "And the others?" she prompted.

"Few lived past the month." Kol answered honestly. At Caroline's shocked look, he continued. "You have to understand, we've lived in this castle for five hundred years. We've been home to at least fifty brides."

"And what will happen to me?"

"Like I said," Elijah began, "You are the first to be made immortal. We have no idea what he plans for you."

"What you mentioned earlier…" interrupted Kol. "About not wanting to kill innocent people." Caroline nodded. "You don't have to kill them to feed on them." He told her. "We can even compel them to not remember anything so they won't be traumatized."

Caroline was beginning to genuinely like Kol. He reminded her of Elijah.

Kol smirked. " _I_ would never do a thing like that, but it's an option for you."

The blonde glared at him. Or not. He must take after her husband then. "Thank you for that information." She said dryly. She decided to ignore him and turned back to Elijah. "When Klaus bit me…he told me not to scream or move and I couldn't. I wanted to desperately, but I couldn't."

"That was compulsion. Like I was saying earlier, there are many advantages to being a vampire. You're stronger, faster, and able to compel the human mind. You'll never die from being old or sickly."

"Won't a wooden stake to the heart kill me?"

"That would kill anyone." Snidely whispered Kol.

"Yes. As my brother eloquently put it." Elijah gave Kol a significant glare.

"Is there anyone else here? I've only met you both and Rebekah. I didn't see anyone else yesterday either." Surely a castle this big required servants. "You're all family?"

"We are." Elijah said, surprised she had deduced it. "We don't require many things we cannot fetch ourselves, so there's no need for but a few servants."

Caroline nodded thoughtfully, her mind whirling with all the possibilities of escape. The sooner they left, the sooner she could leave. But how to get them to help?

"I think Caroline's growing tired." Kol announced, standing. "Let's take our leave, brother."

Elijah joined his brother. "Yes. We've over stayed our welcome."

Caroline was torn. She wished for them to stay and teach her more, but she also wanted to be left alone to process all the information. She walked them to the door. "Please visit me again." She pled. "Being locked in this room is driving me mad."

Elijah opened the doors and turned back to her. Kol waited beside him. "If you will promise me something, I will grant you a small kindness."

Kol glanced at him sharply.

"Anything!" Caroline immediately replied. Maybe they would help her escape! She hadn't had the nerve to ask for it earlier.

"If you promise me you will not leave this room tonight, I will leave it unlocked." Elijah knew she couldn't leave the castle grounds, and maybe she would feel less trapped if he helped her -just a little bit.

The wheels began to turn inside Caroline's mind. This was her chance! "Why tonight?" She asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"It's not safe for you tonight." He told her. Kol threw up his hands and disappeared down the hall muttering something about 'getting all of them daggered'. "I don't want you to feel like you have no allies here, Caroline. Promise me and I'll leave it unlocked."

"I promise." Caroline said, "Thank you so much, Elijah."

"I'll visit tomorrow. Goodnight, Caroline."

"Yes, please. Goodnight." Caroline eased the door shut. It was now or never. She doubted she'd get another chance like this again.

* * *

Caroline had dressed in what she assumed was the Beast's clothes; a white shirt with long sleeves and dark brown pants. She'd tucked the shirt into the pants and tied them as tight as she could, but they still swallowed her. She hid her hair into a small hat she'd found but nothing could be done about shoes.

Caroline crawled in her bed, prepared to wait until dawn to make her escape and hope her husband wouldn't decide to visit. She closed her eyes but for a moment, just to rest them...

* * *

Caroline jerked awake and stumbled out of bed. She had fallen asleep! Peeking behind the drapes, she saw that it was still dark and sighed with relief. She would make her escape now.

The blonde opened her door and listened carefully. She was surprised at the many things she could now hear; like the stamping of horses' hooves in a barn somewhere, a owl hooting, and the cry of a wolf in the woods, but no sounds of anyone stirring in the early hours of morning. Slowly, she creeped through the halls, trying to find an exit. She was surprised she saw nor heard a soul. It was truly empty, as Elijah had claimed.

Each room was filled with wealth and beauty, things Caroline had never seen before. She was awed by the wonderful sights she beheld. Part of her ached to stay within the mysterious castle; to see all its beauty, but she knew she could never be happy with a husband like the Beast.

Spotting a staircase, she followed it to the ground floor and found a stained glass covered door leading outside. With a sigh of relief, she opened it quietly and stepped outside into the grass. She was in some sort of garden with hedges that reached higher than she was tall. She couldn't go around so she would just have to go through it and out the other side.

It was time to test her new advantages; Caroline stepped back and burst forth with all the strength she could muster.

* * *

Lost and confused, Caroline looked up and realized the sun would be up shortly. She was no closer to finding the exit than she was when she first entered the garden maze. She figured she was somewhere near the middle, the paths opened up to a bubbling fountain and stone benches. Beautiful flowers swayed in the wind and green ivy climbed up the armless female statues littered throughout.

A cracking twig caught her attention.

Caroline gasped, a huge wolf was standing not too far from her, on her left side where she had just came from. How had she not heard it? Had it been following her? It's muzzle was pulled back over its dripping teeth, ears also flat against it's head. Not a good sign. Aside from the possibility the wolf was going to eat her, it was the most beautiful creature Caroline had ever seen. It's body was sleek and muscled, the fur coating it black as a raven's feathers, and eyes that glowed gold in the dawning morning.

Caroline slowly crouched down, eye level with the now growling wolf. She wondered if she could take it with her new strength, but this didn't seem like a regular wild animal. It had an eerie intelligence in it's golden gaze.

"Please don't eat me, Mr. Wolf." She whispered. Caroline attempted to slid her foot backwards and slowly creep away from it.

A loud warning growl stopped her.

"Okay, okay. You're the big, bad wolf here." The sun rose over the edge of the hedges and it's rays shone in her eyes, blinding her for a second.

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground with the force of a horse. The breath was ripped from her lungs and Caroline knew this was it. The actual moment she died.

With eyes closed tight, she waited for the pain...and waited, and waited.

Getting up the nerve to open her eyes, she saw the wolf was just laying on top of her. It was panting and staring at the sun rise like it wasn't about to eat her.

The wolf was actually really heavy, so Caroline tried to wiggle away. The wolf turned its attention to her and gave a short huff in her face.

"Message received." She mumbled.

The wolf began to whine and stood up from her. It growled in warning and backed behind a hedge where she couldn't see it, growling all the while.

Caroline raised up into a sitting position, torn between running off and staying to make sure the wolf actually left and wasn't lying in wait for her to make a move. She heard it begin to whine and cuff like it was in pain. Caroline had always loved animals, she couldn't leave this one while it was in obvious distress.

The howls of misery soon began to sound suspiciously like a human. She didn't want to even think of what the horrible cracking noises were. A warning bell in the back of her mind tinkled, but she just couldn't put a finger on why this was familiar to her...

A very human groan was the last thing she heard before complete silence. Tilting her head to the side, she concentrated listening, searching for a sound that would let her know what had happened.

Abruptly, she was thrown back on her backside again by a powerful force. "Ugh!" She cried. This was getting _old_.

Klaus loomed over top of her with an enraged expression. Caroline shrieked and tried to scoot away. "What are you doing out here?" He demanded.

"What does it look like?!" She retorted.

Klaus put all his weight on top of her to halt her struggles and knotted his hand in her hair; forcing her to face him. "I could've killed you!"

Caroline felt rage well up inside like a fire. "You already did once!" She yelled. "What more do you want from me?!" With her chest heaving, she realized two things at once; one, Klaus was naked, two, he was hard. "Get off me!"

The Beast's face morphed as it did the night of their wedding; golden eyes and a double set of fangs. "Don't shy away now, love. Face the consequences of your actions." He purred, leaning in nuzzle her throat.

Caroline's traitorous body shivered at the contact. "You will never have me again." She vowed with a growl.

Klaus glared at her. "If you won't let me take you, then I'll have to settle for something else." With his free hand, he lifted her into his lap and used the hand he had fisted in her hair to jerk her head to the side.

"Stop!" Caroline struggled against him, hating the way her body tingled when his hard length rubbed against her _just_ right.

Her husband lazily licked the column of her throat. "Relax, love, and this won't hurt a bit."

The blonde didn't have time to process what he's said before she felt his fangs pierce her throat for the second time. She felt a flash of pain for only a second, before she felt the most amazing thing...

 _A connection._

She couldn't read Klaus' mind, but she could feel the emotions going through him; anger, lust, hunger, yearning, and something she dared not name yet. She'd never felt a connection with anyone like this. It was amazing to be able to feel what he was feeling.

Soon, she was so swept up in the moment, she hadn't realized she had taken his hand from her waist and bit into his wrist. Klaus groaned, a long, deep sound that made her toes curl in response.

Her husband's blood was delicious, but it wasn't what she craved. She sought the connection that her bite could give. Now that they both fed on each other, she didn't know where her emotions began and his ended.

The ones that stood out the most were frustration, lust, yearning...and loneliness.

Caroline's heart ached. The Beast was lonely. Klaus removed his bite, but Caroline was reluctant to let go of hers.

"What was that?" She asked.

Klaus' face was turned to stone. "Blood-sharing." He untangled himself from her and set her on her feet.

The complete turn-around confused Caroline. Was he angry she bit him? "Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't need your pity!" He thundered suddenly.

Caroline recoiled. "It's not pity I feel, it's sympathy! But you wouldn't know the difference!"

Klaus stiffened. "I...I..." The blonde watched him struggle to find the words to say. "I want to apologize for last night."

"Thank you." She responded honestly. "You took my choice away and for that I may never be able to forgive you, but I appreciate that you recognize it was wrong."

The Beast offered her his hand. "We'll start over, then. I'll earn your forgiveness, however long it takes."

Caroline peered at him, deigning not to answer him. Truly she didn't know how she felt. The connection they had was obviously something special, but Caroline couldn't shake the foreboding she felt inside. After all, why does the caged bird sing?

* * *

 **I do reply to ALL reviews, unless they're posted as a guest!**

 **STILL looking for a beta! Message me!**

 **Tiff-wa~**


	3. Part III

**Beauty and the Beast**

 **Part III**

 **A/N: Excuse all the mistakes!**

* * *

In a dark, dripping dudgeon cell, Katerina Petrova, thought again for the millionth time that day how much she hated the Beast. She'd been imprisoned for eighteen years…at least that's what Elijah told her when he came to feed her, and she'd felt it. Time dragged by so slowly. She constantly though of ways to escape, only for Klaus to come and break her spirit so badly she'd beg him to just kill her and be done with it.

Klaus would smirk in her face with that angel's mask, and tell her, "You wanted to live forever, why would I kill you now?"

What was her crime? Wanting to survive. Even animals had the instinctual need to survive and she was being punished for it.

Katerina had been the beast's bride eighteen years ago. She'd walked into this castle with her head held high, knowing she wouldn't go down without a fight. In the short period of a month, she'd discovered what monsters Klaus and his siblings were by using her womanly wiles on the eldest brother, Elijah. Like a naïve young fool, she'd fallen in love with him and was betrayed by the very man she claimed to care about more than anything. In her weakness, she'd thrown herself out of the highest tower's window, but not before black-mailing the castle's resident witch into giving her vampire blood.

The first thing she'd seen when she'd woken was the Beast's monstrous face in this same cell. Elijah visited her daily to give her just enough blood that she wouldn't desiccate. Klaus' visits were infrequent and met with much dread.

"Hello, Katerina."

Shackled to the wall, Katerina could only raise her head. "Elijah." Her anger at him for betraying her was like a scarred wound; completely healed, but still pained her from time to time. She vowed to never forget and promised herself to never love again.

"Niklaus has married again." He informed her, stepping inside the cell. The once beautiful girl was covered in grime and her skin held a grayish tone from only being fed enough to keep her heart pumping. He remembered the girl she used to be and his heart ached. He'd never been closer to loving someone and his brother had forced them apart forever. She believed he'd betrayed her, when in truth, it was only Niklaus' deeds that torn them apart. She was safer believing that, anyway; loving him would just get her killed again...this time for good.

Elijah didn't think his heart could handle it.

Katerina scoffed. "Poor girl."

He ignored her comment. "We think she's the one."

That got Katerina's attention. "Truly?" She dared hope that if the curse was broken that Klaus would free her. "What makes you think that?"

"They have a connection I've never seen before. He acts like he cares for her."

"He destroys everything he touches." Katerina venomously announced. "He'll destroy that foolish girl too."

The resentment and pain in her voice caused him to wince. He wished he would set her free, but he knew Klaus would find and kill her without a second thought. He let the subject drop. "Open your mouth."

Katerina obeyed, the monster prowling behind her comely mask growling weakly. The blood Elijah poured down her throat was never enough. She wanted so much more. She licked her lips and batted her eyes at Elijah. "An extra nip?" She murmured. Every now and again, Elijah would offer her his wrist. She imagined he felt guilty for the part he played in her imprisonment.

The older vampire nodded wordlessly, his brown eyes darkening with excitement. Katerina feeding from him was as much for her as it was for him. The thought of her tiny feminine fangs sinking into him, her lush lips kissing his wrist, and her velvety tongue licking the tender skin of his wrist was enough to make him question everything he stood for just to have her again.

Locking eyes, Katerina let the monster out and sunk her aching fangs into her once-lover.

* * *

Caroline found herself in the dining hall once again, more food than she'd ever seen lined the long table. "Eating alone again, are we?" She asked Klaus.

He gave her a lopsided smile that make her heart flutter. "My family will be joining us."

Caroline reminded herself that he was still the Beast from the night before. A few kind words didn't erase the horrible deeds. After they'd made it back to their chambers this morning, they'd both dressed for the day with few words between them. Her husband appeared behind her as soon as she'd stepped into her dress and tightened the corset for her.

The companionable silence between them had unnerved her a little.

Klaus pulled out her chair for her and gestured for her to sit. Caroline sat with a grimace. It was going to be hard to keep reminding herself what a beast he was when was he had the face of an angel and acted like the perfect gentleman.

Klaus sat beside her at the head of the table. "Wine?"

The blonde vampire wrinkled her nose. "For breakfast?"

"It's blood-mead." He poured the red liquid in a goblet and offered it to her.

It reminded her of their wedding night; when he'd feed her blood without her knowledge. A flash of anger and revulsion filled her but she tapered it down quickly. All these heighten emotions drained her energy. Caroline shook her head, declining the cup. After all, she'd just fed from him.

Her husband pressed her to take it. "An infant vampire needs blood many times a day." He smirked, "If you'd prefer to feed from me, we'll have to go somewhere private."

Caroline felt herself blushing under his wicked gaze. His intensity was so frightening, but at the same time it thrilled her. She reached out and took the cup, smelling the blood inside; her face transformed into her vampiric mask. "I'm sorry. I can't seem control it." she quietly murmured.

Klaus stared at her be-fanged mouth. "You will." He replied absently, still gazing at her. He brought his eyes to hers and Caroline felt a shocking thrill run up her spine when his eyes had turned gold. "May I kiss you, love?" The Beast murmured, leaning across the table toward her.

Her first thought was to deny him, but she was well aware he could take what her wanted. The truth was that she wanted to kiss him after all he'd done. Caroline remembered his kisses from the night before, they'd absolutely wrecked her. Just the thought of what all those full lips could do caused her to blush, her lower regions aching.

The beast inhaled sharply, eyes darkening. "I can smell you, Caroline." He told her huskily, "There's no need to deny ourselves. I have much to teach you, yet."

The blonde vampire shook her head. She would not lie with him again...but a kiss wouldn't hurt, right? "A kiss only." She bargained. Caroline felt her monstrous mask slipping away and she almost sighed with relief.

Her husband nodded, his golden gaze turned back into blue. Their lips met in a surprisingly gentle kiss. It just a soft press of lips before she was blinking at her now empty personal space. Klaus threw back and drank a goblet of blood-mead with inhuman speed, avoiding her gaze. Caroline didn't deny the confusion she felt.

The sound of the door opening took her attention away from her alluring husband. She watched Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, and a dark-skinned girl walk in. Caroline peered at her, pursuing her lips. There was something about her eyes...

The beautiful young woman looked about her age with expressive eyes and dark ringlets framing her heart-shaped face. She wore plain blue dress and walked with her head held high beside Kol. Finally, blue met hazel eyes and Caroline jumped out of her seat, flashing in front of the pair.

"I know you." She claimed to the dark skinned woman escorted by Kol.

She shook her head, eyeing Caroline distrustfully. "I've never met you."

Caroline reached out slowly and brushed a curl back from the woman's face. "Your name is Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie gasped and glanced to her escort, Kol, whom asked, "We've raised Bonnie since she was a babe, how could you know her?"

"Shelia Bennett helped my mother raise me. She had a drawing of a babe she kept close to her heart." Caroline turned to Bonnie, "I would recognize your eyes anywhere."

"You knew my grandmother?" Bonnie asked. She turned accusing eyes on Kol. "I thought all my family was dead."

Klaus joined them, placing his hand on Caroline's lower back. Shivers raced over her sensitive skin at his touch. Before Kol could answer, she supplied, "She lives in the village. I just saw her two days ago." Her husband's grip tightened and Caroline got the feeling she said something she shouldn't have.

Suddenly, Kol bowed over in pain and Caroline scooted back away from him, not knowing what was happening.

"I expect _them_ to lie to me, but you?!" Bonnie ground out, her hands held out like she was holding a great force. "I never want to see your face again!" With that, she released whatever hold she had on him and ran from the dining hall.

Caroline stepped forward, wanting to follow, but Klaus held her arm firm. "Let her go, love."

Kol stood and looked at the door with miserable eyes for a few moments before turning on Klaus with a hiss, "This is your fault!"

He was the picture of calm in the face of Kol's anger. "Come now, Kol, let's not point fingers. Let's have a nice breakfast and I'm sure Bonnie will come around later."

Caroline watched her husband interact with Kol, wanting to step in and defend the troublemaker. He obviously had feelings for Bonnie and Klaus was brushing it off like it didn't matter.

"Why do I listen to you!? I never wanted to lie to her!" Kol thundered, "You only want us to be as miserable as you are!"

Caroline glanced at Klaus and noticed a muscle ticking in his jaw as he watched his brother stalk out of the room and slam the door.

The Beast turned her back toward the table. Elijah and Rebekah looked at them with mixed expressions. "Let's eat!" He exclaimed, like this was a normal family meal.

* * *

Bonnie ran to her work space, passing the dark dungeon on the way there. A thought suddenly occurred to her. She stopped and turned back around, entering the room that held Katerina Petrova.

The chained vampire didn't acknowledge her presence. "Wake up, Katerina."

"Castle Black's very own Bennett witch. How may I help you?"

Bonnie grasped the bars between them and peered through the darkness. Katerina was looking at her with a hungry expression. "I want some answers."

"Do you?" The vampire grinned. "Nothing is free, Bon-Bon. What will you give me in return?"

The witch thought for a moment. What could she offer the prisoner? She couldn't release her and she refused to be a blood bag. "A favor." She decided.

Katerina clucked her tongue. A favor from a Bennett witch was rare and very valuable. A witch of her caliber could accomplish many things. "Deal. What answers can I provide?"

"What happened to my mother?"

The vampire smirked. "Didn't your lover tell you?"

"Kol isn't my anything." Bonnie denied. _Not anymore._ She elaborated, "What really happened to her?"

"Remove the spell holding me here."

"You know I can't do that." Bonnie knew the Beast would eat her without a second thought and as far as she was concerned, she had a grandmother to find.

"I didn't say release me." Snapped Katerina. "Just remove the spell and I'll tell you all about mommy dearest."

Bonnie huffed and closed her eyes, she felt the magic in the bars. It was a strong spell, but Bonnie had no problem removing it. "There. Now talk, vampire."

"They lied to you. Abby isn't dead. She's a vampire."

The witch exhaled a shaky breath. She was glad, but also confused as to why her mother never came back for her.

"Wondering why mommy never came back for you?" Katerina mocked. "I forced her to give me Klaus' blood and she knew he'd kill her for it so she took the rest and killed herself before he could do the honors. Unlike myself though, she was smart enough to escape."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't, but a deal is a deal. Now leave me."

Bonnie stalked from the room, intent on confronting Kol. She would get the truth from his deceitful lips today.

A screeching metallic sound halted her and she whipped back around to see the ravenous red eyes and fangs of Katerina Petrova. "It's amazing what a little Original blood can do for a girl." Her smirking mouth was filled with sharp teeth and Bonnie knew then she'd be lucky if this starved vampire didn't drain her dry. "Don't fret, Bon-Bon, I haven't forgotten what your mother did for me. I won't kill you." Katerina thought for a moment. "But witch blood is very potent and as you can see, I'll need all the strength I can get to kill the Beast."

Before Bonnie could defend herself, Katerina attacked with blood in her eyes and teeth bared.

* * *

The family breakfast didn't help Caroline's outlook on Klaus. She was still unsure about everything. Together, they walked back to their chambers without saying a word.

"Would you fancy a stroll through the garden?" He asked her as they arrived.

"I think I saw enough of it last night." She answered, turning to look at him. "As I was trying to escape."

Her husband frowned, opening the doors to their suite. "The wards wouldn't have allowed you off the castle grounds."

Caroline couldn't believe him. Of course, he'd trap her here. "Did you imprison all your wives too, or am I just the lucky one?" She ungracefully flopped down on the window ledge, looking out at the beautiful mountains.

"It's for your safety, love." He poured himself a tumbler of brown spirits. "While you don't have to fear anyone here, there are other monsters who'd love to murder you."

"Just for being your wife, naturally." She knew her tone irritated him, the way he gripped the glass harder, but she was miffed about being trapped here. "You expect me to sit in this empty castle and be happy."

His voice was a growl. "Caroline, love-"

But Caroline wasn't done. She was so angry! "I will never be happy here. I wanted to see the world and now I'm stuck here with a beast who doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"Wife, stop this-"

"A beast who only takes, takes, and takes! Never to give! You don't connect with anyone because you don't try to understand them!" The baby vampire knew she was pushing him but Caroline didn't care. She couldn't seem to see past the red anger clouding her vision. "I pity you!"

The glass in the Beast's hand shattered, halting her rant. Blood dripped on the stone floor as he rounded on her. Caroline flattened herself against the glass, her heart thumbing so hard she feared it was going to burst. Fear clogged her throat at the anger evident in her husband's face.

"You know nothing!" He roared, invading her personal space and slapping the window beside her head with his injured hand. Black veins moved under his golden eyes like snakes and his double fangs glinted in the afternoon sunshine. "But you will know imprisonment!"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Y-you wouldn't dare." She hated the way her voice wavered.

"I would dare, wife!" He bellowed, grabbing her arm and jerking her up and dragging her bodily out of the room. "I'd even dare that your opinion of me would change after a fortnight in the dungeon!"

Caroline tried to wretch her arm away, but Klaus was too strong. He was really going to lock her away! Fear ran through her veins like poison, drugging her mind until all that remained was the instinct to survive. With all the strength and sped she could muster, she torn herself away and grabbed her husband's face. She looked into his eyes for a split second, seeing surprise in them before realization settled in. He knew she would betray him.

Steeling herself against the sudden aching in her heart, she gripped his chin and jerked it roughly to the side, effectively snapping his neck. Knowing he was much stronger and older than than her, she assumed he'd only be out for a short time.

Caroline flashed her way out of the castle and looked at the horizon. It was time to test these so-called wards.

* * *

Nothing had stopped Caroline from running away from the castle. So much for boundary spells. Caroline would've done a victory dance if she hadn't been running for her life. She'd made it deep into the forest and realized she was still far from her village.

The trees cast huge looming shadows, even in the evening sun it was as dark as night. Thick, heavy vines made finding her way difficult. The summer heat caused her silk dress to stick to her skin uncomfortably and she'd lost her shoes miles back. Maybe she'd been too hasty in her escape, but when would she have gotten the chance again?

She kept getting shivers down her spine, like she was being watched. She repeatedly thought she heard twigs cracking but when she turned around, nothing was there. She had run from the Beast because he'd frightened her, but now she knew the actual anticipation of fear. Someone or something was stalking her.

Caroline didn't think it was Klaus, he'd already shown himself and forced her back to the castle. A bone chilling growl broke her train of thought. Her spine stiffened and she dared not to move. She could see multiple large shapes coming closer to her in her peripheral vision.

The large shapes become growling wolves with their muzzles pulled back over their red-stained fangs. They were all various colors and unnaturally large, just as her husband had been in his wolven form. One by one, they surrounded her; forming a kill circle.

"Nice wolves." She whispered, slowly crouching down.

"These aren't regular wolves, as I'm sure you're aware."

Caroline just stopped herself from jumping out of her skin. A figure walked into the area that the she was trapped in. To her surprise, the wolves parted for the person. When the figure was close enough, Caroline gasped, "Elena?!"

An evil smile split the face of her best friend and Caroline realized it was not Elena. Elena was the most kind-hearted person she knew and never could use an expression like the pure malice she saw on this woman's face.

The wolves stopped growling and sat on their haunches, watching the two women interact with gleaming eyes. Did they understand what was happening?

"Who are you?" She asked Not-Elena.

Not-Elena wore a moth-eaten, grimy dress that hung off her frame like it was two sizes too big. Her curly brown hair was matted down over her shoulders and looked like it had been hastily chopped off at her waist. "My name is Katerina and you are the newest bride of the Beast. Let me be the first to give you my condolences for having to wed that monster."

Caroline had her reservations about her husband but hearing this woman insult him made her want to rip her evil tongue out. The sudden protectiveness startled her. "You seem to know my husband, but he's never mentioned you." Her own cruel smile made its way to her face.

Katerina petted the closest wolf to her. "He didn't mention the woman he kept imprisoned and tortured for eighteen years? How like him."

How come that didn't shock her? Caroline brushed it off, it wasn't her problem now. "What does that have to do with me?"

Katerina smirked, mouth now filled with her own set of fangs and blood colored eyes. It didn't surprise Caroline that this woman was a vampire, she'd gotten the 'I'll eat you' aura right from the beginning. "I'm going to rip Klaus' heart out..." She gestured to the blonde, "And here it is, right in front of me, vulnerable and unprotected."

Caroline snorted. "I don't know where you got your information, but the only person Klaus loves is Klaus."

The brunette snarled her lip and glared at Caroline. "How horrible it must be to own the heart of the beast. I pity you."

Hearing those words thrown back at her felt like a slap. No wonder Klaus threatened to throw her in the dungeon. Knowing someone pitied you felt like the worst kind of insult. She regretted yelling at the Beast, but she could never be his prisoner.

Katerina looked at the wolf closest to her. "Bite her." She commanded. "All of you."

Caroline braced herself to dodge the wolves, crouching on her tip-toes and watching her would-be killers. Surely, she could out-run them all.

"I don't know if you heard me earlier..." Called Katerina, over the vicious snarls and growls, "but these aren't regular wolves and one bite from a werewolf will kill you."

There went that plan. Elijah had not mentioned werewolves and their apparent deadly bites! She had no reason to believe Katerina, but it wasn't worth her life to take that bet. The first wolf attacked from behind her, she turned in time to slap it away. It hit a tree with a whimper but got right back up. She was going to have to kill them if she was going to survive.

The problem was she had no idea who to kill a werewolf. Her breath was knocked from her lungs as a werewolf pounced on her. She struggled under its weight, it's breath like something rotten and dead. She gagged, twisting wildly to avoid its teeth. Between this one's snapping jaws, she saw the others approaching her, teeth bared.

Caroline knew she was going to die, here in the middle of this stupid forest, surrounded by glorified dogs and a crazy vampiress.

 _I wish I could've seen him once more._

The thought came out of no-where, muddling her brain. She thought of him and not her mother or friends? It was frustrating and unwelcome.

The weight on her chest disappeared and she bolted up, finally free. The sight that greeted her halted her movements completely. Klaus stood before her in his beastly glory, chest heaving and eyes wild. He only glanced at her for a moment before turning to Katerina and the werewolves.

Katerina was visibly shaking with fear. "Kill him!" She hissed.

The wolves attacked as one.

Fear bubbled up Caroline's throat but she recognized it was for her husband and not herself. "Look out!"

The first wolf was completely ripped in two by Klaus, blood covering them both. The other's latched on to whatever part of him they could, teeth ripping and tearing. Caroline gasped as the Beast was brought to his knees. She never thought anything could take down her mighty husband.

Klaus growled, ripping the wolves off and killing them quickly. The others circled warily and Caroline looked to Katerina and saw the vampire was gone, abandoning her comrades.

With a great roar that even she felt in her bones, the wolves tucked tail and ran from the Beast. Klaus slowly turned to her, eyes black with rage; his body was trembling with it. Blood poured from his many wounds, but he paid them no mind as he stalked her.

Caroline's chest heaved with many emotions as she backed away from her husband. He still hadn't said a word. The rough bark of a tree bit into her back and she knew she was done for. "Klaus-"

"There is no where you can run, that I won't follow, little wife." His rough voice sent shivers down her spine, despite the threat.

His bloodied hand gently cupped her face and Caroline couldn't stop staring at him. In that moment, all she felt was the happiness blooming in her chest. She was so glad he'd saved her.

Pressing his body into hers, he kissed her forehead and rasped, "I thought I'd lost you."

The misery and fear in his voice broke her heart. Maybe this beast did care for her. "Klaus-" she tried again. The hard press of his lips cut her off and she moaned at the sensation. How could a simple kiss and touch set her body on fire?

All thought left her as his tongue entered her mouth and stoked hers relentlessly. His kisses were dizzying, the more she received, the more she wanted. Klaus kissed her until she was squirming against him, her body aching. She wasn't even aware he'd bunched her dress around her waist until his hard length pulsed against her.

The Beast growled low in his throat, sheathing himself to the hilt inside Caroline's luscious wetness.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried, moving against him, trying to create that delicious friction her body needed so desperately. Klaus began kissing and licking her neck as he began to move. It wasn't the slow, gentle way he'd started their first time. This hard, fast pistoling of his hips overloaded Caroline's brain with pleasure, her mouth frozen open in a silent cry.

A shriek escaped her when he slipped his hand to where their bodies were joined, pinching her little bundle of nerves. It felt like lightening shot through her body every time he rubbed it, the pleasure bordering on pain. The combination of his ministrations and the amazing fullness she felt drove her over the edge, grinding against him in abandon, she came undone.

Caroline felt her fangs dropping into her mouth and gripped his shoulders, biting into the junction of his neck and shoulder. Klaus grunted, shuddering with his release. The blood filling Caroline's mouth was sweet ambrosia after her orgasm. She doubted she'd ever be able to separate feeding from Klaus and having sex with him. Her heart filled with elation when she felt their connection. She felt the joy from Klaus and sighed contentedly, removing her bite.

The Beast stood her on wobbly legs and let her adjust herself as he did the same. Caroline fixed her dress and peered at her husband. "Klaus? Are you okay?" She noticed sweat shining on his forehead. That couldn't be good.

Klaus stumbled into her and it was all Caroline could do to keep him from hitting the ground. So maybe it wasn't a good idea to have sex right after he sustained multiple injuries defending her. And her post-sex bite probably didn't help anything.

"Klaus!" She wiggled against him, but his head just rolled onto her shoulder. "Help me. You have to walk."

He must have heard her because she felt a little of his weight shift off her. She could work with this. She slipped her arm around his back and under his left arm and stood again. It didn't escape her that she could just leave him here and continue to run while he was unconscious. That little nagging voice in the back of her mind reminded her of all the cruel things he'd done to her, but her mother had always taught her that two wrongs did not make a right. Just because someone was cruel to her, did not mean she should be cruel in return, it would just create an endless cycle of cruelty.

"Let's go home, Klaus."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought! & message me if you have an questions or just want to say hi! I'm a quick replier under normal circumstances. :)**

 **Tiffywa~**


	4. Part IV

**Beauty and The Beast  
Part IIII**

 **A/N: Excuse the mistakes! Get comfortable, this is a doozy!**

* * *

The Beast slept for three days after Caroline dragged him home. She'd stayed by his side and nursed him as well as she could. Caroline wasn't a healer by any means, but Shelia Bennett had taught her the basic aspects. Not that it mattered, her husband's many wounds had healed within hours of being home, but he still slept.

"Is it true that Klaus tortured her for eighteen years?" Caroline quietly questioned Rebekah on the third evening. She sat bedside to her husband, refreshing his face with a cool, damp cloth while his sister read aloud by the fire.

Rebekah paused, closing the book and turning to her. "Are you still thinking about Katerina?" She scoffed, "That woman married Klaus and seduced Elijah at the same time. She's a viper."

"Oh..." Caroline stood and walked to the open balcony. The wind felt like a heated caress in the cold stone castle. What kind man was Klaus? Evil and cruel? Charming and sweet? He seemed to have two sides, like a shiny coin. "So, it's true, then."

The older blonde frowned and turned back to the fire. "Katerina was kept prisoner here for stealing Klaus' blood and killing our witch. She took it and killed herself, transitioning into a vampire. My brother does not reward thievery and murder with kindness, so yes, it's true."

That did not make it okay, Caroline told herself, stubbornly. Klaus had threatened to imprison her for arguing with him. Would he do it for any slight he saw against himself? "I see." She turned back to the siblings.

Rebekah was standing beside Klaus with a heartbroken look. She reached down and pushed a curl off his forehead. "There's still good in him, Caroline." She told her. "I know my brother isn't the beast everyone makes him out to be."

Caroline was so torn, she had seen flashes of a good man behind his mask and was inclined to agree, but they didn't have to know that. "Why do you stay with him?" Rebekah had explained that Klaus daggered her for half a day for punishment after she'd broken Caroline's neck. She claimed he was sending a message. "You did nothing to be treated this way."

"Nothing?" Rebekah looked at her. "You're right, we did nothing. Nothing when our father beat him every day, insulted and demeaned him, and nothing when our mother cursed him-"

"He's cursed?" Caroline interrupted. "I thought he was just born a hybrid." At the family breakfast her second morning at Castle Black, Klaus had explained what he was. A mix between a vampire and werewolf, therefore, a hybrid. The only of his kind. He was also over five hundred years old. Caroline had grimaced and guzzled her blood wine to everyone's echoing laughter.

Rebekah had said too much; Klaus would not be happy with her. "It's not my story to tell." She finally answered.

That was all she was going to get on that subject, then. "I wonder why he's not waking." She took her place on his bedside. "Is Bonnie well enough to see him?" The circumstances of Katerina's escape had been explained by Elijah when she'd returned with Klaus. The stoic brother had seemed withdrawn and Rebekah's confession had made sense now; Elijah must have had genuine feelings for Katerina.

Kol never left Bonnie's room, much to her dismay. The witch had refused vampire blood and claimed a few days rest in bed would be all the healing she needed.

"Not yet. I'm going to retire to my chambers, you should do the same." Rebekah knew Caroline had been sleeping the chair beside Klaus. "I'll see you in the morning."

Caroline shrugged and fetched her blanket, preparing for another night in the uncomfortable chair. The heavy doors clicked behind the elder vampire as she left, leaving Caroline alone to her thoughts.

There was so many things she didn't understand about this new world. It was all so frustrating. What else could kill her? How many more enemies did Klaus have? Was she doomed to stay trapped in this castle forever?

* * *

An aching pain in the back of her neck woke Caroline from her sleep and she cracked open an eye to be blinded by the sun. "Ugh." She quickly shut her eye and laid her head back against the backing of the chair. Her neck complained about the repetitive sleeping position.

A puff of hot air in her face caused her to snap open her eyes. "Klaus!" She shrieked. Her husband was close enough to rub their noses together if he wanted. His blue eye's shined thoughtfully as he looked her up and down. "What are you doing?!"

"Deciding what I should do with my disobedient wife."

Caroline scrambled up and spluttered, "D-disobedient!" She flashed to the other side of the room. "May I remind you that this would've never happened if you hadn't frightened me!" Klaus slowly began to stalk her, never taking his eyes off the blonde trembling with outrage. "Stop-stop! What are you doing?!"

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, love." He smirked, double fangs glinting in the morning sun. "After getting my neck snapped, tracking down a beautiful baby vampire, and defending her against a pack of werewolves...I'd say I'm owed a nip from my sweet Caroline."

He backed her into a tapestry that hung on the stone wall beside the still burning embers from last night in the fireplace. "I don't think so-" Caroline growled. Klaus stepped closer with a grin. "Klaus, I'm warning you-"

The beast was suddenly across the room, with his hands behind his back, a triumphant smile on his face.

Her mind raced to figure out what had just happened. Was he-?! He couldn't be! "Are you jesting with me?" Incredulously gasped Caroline, flushing.

Klaus poured some spirits in a tumbler and sipped it, shrugging. "No one will ever believe you." He winked at her.

A giggled burst out of Caroline's mouth before she could stop it. She and Klaus looked at each other with wide eyes and raised brows, before both laughing at their behavior. Caroline couldn't help but to smile back at Klaus' contagious grin. He was truly breath-taking when he smiled.

The Beast loved being rewarded with a smile from his wife. He decided he'd have one at least every hour of every day for the next millennia. Caroline was so beautiful, he just had to say something. "You're strong, beautiful, and full of light, Caroline." He said seriously. "I enjoy you."

"Is that why you changed me?" She asked, she had to know why he'd chosen to end her human life. Caroline hoped his answer would give her the closure she needed. She'd never be able to enjoy her vampiric life without knowing.

"Yes." He replied, "And I also knew you would help me break my curse." The Beast walked to his balcony and gestured for her to join him.

That peaked Caroline interest. "Cursed?" She stood beside him, looking in to the beautiful blue skies and rolling green hills. She thought she spied a lake in the distance.

"As a hybrid, I'm supposed to be able to control when I shift into a wolf, but my mother bound me to the full moon like a common werewolf, forcing me to shift only then...and as painfully as possible."

"Oh." Caroline laid her hand on his. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

Klaus looked at her through his eyelashes, turning his palm up to hold the hand she'd offered as comfort. "I will never be a full hybrid until I fall in love and be loved in return." He scoffed. "Mother was very cruel."

Caroline thought for a moment. "You think that we...?" She blushed.

Klaus only looked at her, considering her for a moment. "We are the same, Caroline, you and I."

The blonde shook her head and twisted away, taking her hand and holding it to her chest. This was too much; too much too soon.

"I know you felt our connection. I have never felt that with anyone else in five hundred years." He grasped her elbow. "Don't deny me now, sweetheart."

Caroline turned to him, meeting his pleading blue eyes. She wanted to lie; more than anything, but her mother had taught her that truth costed nothing, while lies could cost everything. It wasn't worth it.

"Yes." She hissed, "I cover our connection with disgust and hostility!" Klaus frowned, his face melting from hopefulness to hopelessness. "Because I hate myself for the truth." She whispered, never breaking her stare. "I do feel our connection and I catch myself wanting to forget all the horrible things you've done...but I'm trapped in this castle, never to see my mother or Elena ever again."

The Beast considered her. "Is that what it takes to make you love me?" He asked quietly.

"You can't make someone love you, Klaus." She replied, holding his gaze. He looked so vulnerable in that moment, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "But it would be step in the right direction."

Klaus held his hand out, offering it to her. "Friends, then?" He knew her heart was within his grasp, it would just take a little time and patience. Luckily, he had limitless amounts of both.

Caroline beamed at him. "I would love that, _husband_." It was a little unorthodox truthfully, but all the best things were; in Caroline's opinion. She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze before he laid in in the crook of his arm.

"I have something to give you, sweetheart." He told her.

"Oh, I'm intrigued."

"Let's not waste any more time, then."

Caroline walked with her husband from the room, thinking how she'd already been given his most precious gift. She saw the way he looked at her; it was the same way Damon looked at her best friend, Elena.

 _I have my husband's heart..._

* * *

They entered a room Caroline hadn't even known existed. It was filled to the brim with books and machinery. She couldn't stop the awe-struck gasp from her lips. It was decorated in rich red and brown earthy tones, much like their chambers. She noticed an 'M' on most of the tapestry.

"Can you read?" Klaus asked her.

"Not well." Caroline admitted. "My mother tried to teach me, but I confess that I'm a poor student." Her younger years had been filled with rebellion, she hadn't wanted to learn to read and write so Elizabeth hadn't pushed it.

"I can teach you, if you wish."

Caroline nodded, shy but grateful. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can teach my lovely wife?" He pondered aloud, watching her with gleaming eyes. "She has already mastered the art of the flesh so quickly, I fear I'll run out of subjects."

Caroline felt her face heat. "There will be no more 'mastering' if my husband doesn't learn to stop teasing!"

"If my wife wasn't so tempting," he claimed, "I wouldn't have to resort to teasing to get her to turn such a lovely color."

"I'm leaving!" She huffed. "If you can't behave." Caroline lifted her skirts and stalked back toward the doors they had entered.

"No, no, no." Klaus grabbed her shoulders and steered her toward another door within the enormous library. "You haven't received your gift yet." She felt his warm hands on her and relented, letting him lead her steps.

They approached a mahogany colored door and Caroline was surprised to discover it had no handle. "How do you open it?" She inquired. Vines and flowers were craved over the surface with a single metal indention in the center. It looked like some type key would fit inside it.

"Only I can enter." He informed her, "But I'll have Bonnie make another key, so you may visit anytime your heart desires."

Caroline glanced at her husband. She was excited, but wary. He had proven to be unpredictable at best.

The Beast reached inside his dark laced shirt and pulled out his many necklaces. He picked out a leather string with a gold key in the shape of a half-moon. He inserted it into the metal indention, turning it clockwise three times and counterclockwise two more. A click sounded as the door swung open by itself.

Klaus took her hand, azure-blue eyes dancing with a challenge.

Caroline loved challenges, it was a matter of pride for her to overcome them ever since she was a little girl. Her mother claimed it was the one characteristic her father had passed on to her. She accepted his challenge with raised eyebrows; taking her hand back and strutting past him into the dimly lit room.

"That's my girl." He cooed, following her in. His lovely little wife was a beautiful, fierce vision. She had yet to disappoint him in anyway, another reason he knew she would assist him with his curse.

"You're..." Caroline searched for the words. "A collector." She turned in a circle, taking in all the items displayed in the room. Truthfully, it wasn't a large room, but there wasn't a free inch of space. The left wall was covered in all types of weaponry; some she had no idea what they were even used for, the opposite wall housed rows of sculptures and other beautiful objects, paintings covered the area above. She had never seen the like. In a corner, a rack held clothing and a sealed case full of more jewelry than she'd ever seen in one place.

But what truly got her attention, was the huge mirror reflecting her visage in the middle of the room. The frame looked to be carved from gold; the light from outside was making it appear to glitter brilliantly.

"Wow!" She admonished stepping closer with Klaus on her heels. She could see dragons carved into golden frame, breathing fire and flying. He stood silently, watching her reactions to his collection with a watchful eye. Caroline looked to him for answers, "What is this?"

"The last Mirror of Somnia Vera Facit." Caroline stared at him blankly. "Dreams Come True." He translated with a chuckle. "It is said their magical properties come from dragons. The mirrors were created with an incredibly complex list of ingredients; like the dying breath of an alpha dragon." The absolute expression of wonder on Caroline's face felt like a balm to the empty blackness he'd come to recognize as his soul. "Stand before the looking glass and think of the person or place you want to see and one step through the mirror will take you there."

"Anywhere? Anyone?"

"Yes, love."

"Like my village?"

"And anywhere else your heart desires."

He watched the excitement light her face up. Caroline's sky-blue glittered with unshed tears of happiness and her sensual mouth held the biggest smile he'd ever seen. All evidence of the misery she'd expressed being locked here melted away and Klaus knew he was seeing her truly happy for the first time since their marriage.

Was he selfish for wanting that to himself?

"Klaus, I don't know what to say!" She exclaimed, almost bursting with glee. "This-I...It's-ugh, can we just go now?" She looked from him and back to the mirror.

"We?" His surprise must have shown on his face.

Caroline grasped his hand with a gentle smile. "Of course, Klaus. You still have a lot to make up to me, remember?" They grinned at each other and she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I can't let you off that easily, why...you'd take advantage of me every step of the way."

" _Not I."_ His eyes flashed with playfulness. "I have no doubt that you'll put me in my place, wife."

* * *

Caroline gazed at her reflection with a mixed expression. The vampire in the looking glass stared back at her with a coy red-stained smile, dressed in an indecent red dress, blonde curls full and wild, and fangs on proud display.

For one, she was wearing a modest tan-colored dress and her hair was plaited down her back, away from her face. Two, she kind of liked what she saw, not that she'd ever tell anyone. "Klaus? Is this me?"

She turned her head, keeping her eyes trained on the mirror. Her image didn't do as she did. She looked at her husband with alarm.

The Beast paced behind her, keeping out of the mirror's direct reflection. "It's you." He confirmed, stopping just behind her. "The true you."

His explanation just confused her more. Klaus stepped closer; close enough that she felt his body heat through her muslin gowns. Caroline faced the glass again, and saw her reflection looking at the Beast in the mirror, a secret smile in place, just before she angled her head for a kiss. Her reflected husband never broke eye contact with her, even as he dipped his head to kiss her reflection. It was a hungry, possessive look that swallowed her whole.

The Beast -the real one- waved his hand and their reflections rippled like waves. Still the Klaus in the mirror gazed at her until he faded completely. She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"The true me?"

Klaus nodded. "Similar to how you view yourself." Caroline opened her mouth to deny it, but he held up a hand. "It's meant to be a private affair, but you invited me to come, remember?"

She pursed her lips and agreed. "I did." She met his eyes in the mirror. "So how does this work?" She felt the herself leaning back toward his warmth.

"Think of the place you want to go. It will also work if you imagine a person." He explained, gently running his fingers along her arms. His body heat and his touch combined caused goose bumps to raise along her skin.

Caroline imagined her mother's house; the painted walls, fur rugs, and mismatched furniture. It wasn't extravagant; for Elizabeth was only a candle maker, but it was the place she called home for seventeen years and she loved it. The mirror thrummed with magic, feeding into her mind and producing the place she thought of in the reflection.

Her childhood home appeared in the mirror. The yellow and orange flowers she planted last spring gave the brown three-room home some much needed color.

"It's lovely."

Caroline exhaled a shaky breath. "Thank you." The stomach-churning, miserable homesickness engulfed her abruptly, swallowing her like a drop in the ocean. A stinging tingle behind her eyes warned her of the tears threatening to spill. Caroline hadn't even seen anyone yet and already she was a mess! She took slow, calming breaths as she struggled to act normal.

Klaus watched his wife with an unreadable face. He wanted her to be happy with him, but he worried she'd leave and never return now that he gave her the means.

It just wasn't in his nature to be trusting.

He wanted to trust _her_.

The baby vampire thought of her mother's face just as she said, "Show me my mother, please." Cropped blonde hair the same golden shade as her own, blue eyes a touch too dark to be like her daughter's, and a no-nonsense attitude that left more frown wrinkles than laugh lines. Elizabeth had been widowed at a young age, leaving her to care for a baby Caroline alone. Years of hard-work and selflessness had left her stern and unrelenting.

The mirror rippled into another scene. Her mother was in the Elder's Hall; a place where you could go for help or grievances within the village.

Elizabeth's back was to them, but Caroline could tell she was angry. Her mother was brandishing her finger like a sword, stabbing the air in the direction of the elders that sat behind a long oak table.

"Can I hear her?"

"Unfortunately, no." Klaus said, "Is there anyone else you want to visit while your mother is occupied? The villagers might not take well to the Beast's bride stepping out of mid-air."

Caroline ached to hug her mother again, but she knew the Beast was right. She'd have to wait until her mother was alone at home. "Elena Gilbert-er, Salvatore, I mean." She told the mirror while answering her husband's question.

Silver waves rippled in a circle, revealing a dark-haired girl sitting alone beside a light filled window. She appeared to be absently sewing and watching for someone outside.

"She looks lonely." Klaus observed. "And disturbingly similar to Katerina."

"I thought Katerina was Elena when I first saw her in the woods." She admitted. "But Elena is the most caring, kind-hearted person I know." She gave Klaus a little side-eye. "And when we get back, we're going to have a long conversation about Katerina."

Klaus just caught himself from saying, _yes, love_. It would probably be best if Caroline didn't know she had him completely wrapped around her finger yet. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. And he didn't miss how she said, _we get back_. So, he urged her to see her friend, "Touch the mirror and step through, love."

Caroline took a deep breath and laid her palm flat on the cool surface of the mirror. She felt it give a little so she pushed on through and stepped into the room with her best friend.

The magic washed over her form like shockwave that she used to get from making a too big jump while Elena chased her through the village. It boarded on being painful as it traveled over her in waves. Thankfully, it was over as soon it began and she was left blinking into the sun shine filled room with Elena.

Whom screamed at the top of her lungs.

Caroline's sensitive hearing couldn't take such an ear-splitting screech, she slapped her hands over her ears with a grimace. "It's me!" She yelled over her distraught friend.

Elena had pressed herself back against the wall, chest heaving with fear. "Caroline?" She gasped out. "Wha-How are you here!?" The brunette threw herself into Caroline's outstretched arms, squeezing her friend for all her worth. "I thought you were a ghost!"

An unlady-like sob tore from Caroline's throat, tears welling in her sky-blue eyes as they sunk to the ground together. "It's me...just me." She held her best friend like she'd never touch her again. The sweet scent that was distinctly Elena filled her nose and mouth, beckoning her inner monster. Caroline was suddenly aware that she hadn't drunk any blood since last night.

 _That smell._

It was Elena.

 _Thump-thump-thump-thump._

It was deafening.

 _That smell_ and _that sound_.

She arched her neck back from her place on Elena's shoulder, trying to shake the fog from her mind. Her eyes instantly locked onto the visible vein pulsing with that sweet-smelling blood.

Fangs dropped into her mouth as her own veins enlarged around her eyes, turning them red. _Oh god!_ Caroline felt her lip curl over her teeth, mouth opening wide to pierce that beckoning vein-

"Now, now, love. You've had a cold, remember? Wouldn't want to give it to your friend when you've only just reunited."

Klaus had finally made his entrance and luckily grabbed Caroline before she could eat her best friend. He'd twirled her around to face him while she got herself under control. Caroline's eyes were as big as saucers as she took deep, calming breaths. Did she just really do that?!

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Elena stood and dusted her dress off. "Caroline, are you okay? I can't believe you're here! What about The Beast?"

Klaus bowed. "At your service, sweetheart."

Elena's mouth fell open.

Caroline finally felt her mask slip away, she twisted back around much faster than humanly possible, but Elena paid her no mind. The brunette stared at Klaus with disbelief and horror. "Elena, hey, don't mind him." She waved her hand in front of Elena's doe-like eyes.

Elena blinked, looking at her best friend. "Is that The Beast?" She asked in a small voice.

Caroline nodded. "He won't hurt you, I promise. He's not as beastly as he seems."

The human looked back and forth between Caroline and Klaus. She leaned in close to Caroline. "He's handsome." She whispered.

Caroline rolled her eyes. She didn't need to turn around to know Klaus was smirking like an idiot. "I was just as surprised as you are when I married him." She didn't mention all the other not so good surprises since then.

Elena nodded absently, taking a step back and sitting down in her previous seat. "How'd you get here? It was like you weren't there and then just appeared the next instance."

"An enchanted mirror."

"...Of course."

"Are you okay?"

"Ow! Ow!"

"What are you doing?! Stop pinching yourself!"

"I'm trying to wake up! My best friend whom I'll never see again just appeared out of thin air thanks to a magical mirror and The Beast is handsome! I'm obviously dreaming!"

Klaus chuckled from behind them and Caroline shot him a venomous glare.

Caroline considered Elena for a moment before sitting in the chair opposite of her. "Ask me."

"What?"

"I'll prove that I'm real. Ask me something only I would know."

Elena's dark eyes stared at her thoughtfully. "Okay. What were the exact first words you said to me after you laid with Tyler Lockwood for the first time?"

" _About you_ \- ask me anything about you!" Caroline stressed, chancing a glance at Klaus. He was giving her a dark look.

Elena shrugged. "If you don't know..."

"Trick question." Snapped Caroline. "He missed and passed out on top of me."

The brunette burst out laughing.

Klaus even looked amused now. She glared at them both. "Now that we've established this isn't a dream, where's Damon?"

"He's working his father's pub with Stefan."

Caroline nodded. "Is it okay if I come visit again? I was on my way to see my mother."

"Of course!" Elena smiled. "You know she refused the gold?"

Honestly, it didn't surprise her, her mother was very stubborn. "I saw her through the mirror in the Elder's Hall."

"She goes every day to demand they bring you back."

The blonde giggled and sighed, "I need to see her." Caroline stood and hugged her friend before going to Klaus' side. "I'll come back soon. Tell Damon I'm still watching him."

The Beast held his palm out, finger's splayed. "Speculum, speculum, non revocare, ut mecum est in domum suam Castle Black." He turned his palm back and snapped his fingers. The mirror appeared before him, shining and reflecting their visages.

Elena gasped lightly. "Wow, Care." she used Caroline's nickname from their childhood and Caroline was suddenly not in any hurry to leave. It had been so amazing to see her best friends again, but she told herself Klaus said she could visit anytime. "I miss you already."

"I promise I'll be back before you know it." Caroline winked and took Klaus' hand, following him into the enchanted mirror. "Bye, 'Lena!"

* * *

They stood in Klaus' trophy room at Castle Black as soon as they stepped through the mirror. Caroline was glad to discover the magical shock waves of the mirror didn't hurt as much this time.

"What did you say?"

Klaus showed her the hand movements again. "The spell to return is in Latin. It roughly translates to 'Mirror, mirror, I call back, take me home to Castle Black.'"

"Nice rhyme." Caroline smirked, "Will that work if I say it?"

"Yes." He answered simply. Klaus slipped his sleeve up his arm, watching her all the while. His face turned monstrous as he brought his wrist to his mouth and bit.

The scent of his blood forced her fangs to sharpen in her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Feeding my wife."

Caroline turned her head with much difficulty. "I've been drinking blood-mead since you slept. I like it better."

Klaus gave her a look that plainly said, _who are you fooling?_ , and put his wrist in her line of vision. With a frustrated groan, Caroline snatched his wrist and latched on, sighing with pleasure. Klaus used her momentum to back her against his chest so he could stroke her silky plaited hair. He watched her in the mirror. "You're still learning to temper your impulses, love. It's best to be well fed before interacting with anymore tasty smelling humans."

Caroline nodded, meeting his gaze in the mirror. She released his wrist after one last long draw. "Thank you for stopping me. I couldn't seem to stop myself."

"Don't thank me." He replied. "Control comes from age, you'll have it before you know it." He noticed she'd stopped before he felt their connection. He couldn't hide his disappointment.

"I detest being out of control." She admitted. "You make me feel that way."

She thought he would be upset at her admission, but her husband just pinched her chin, bring their lips together for a chaste kiss. It was over so fast, she didn't even have the opportunity to kiss back. Caroline raised her blonde brows, silently questioning him.

"I must be doing something correct, then."

"That remains to be seen." She quipped back, rolling her eyes. "Now..." Caroline gestured to the mirror. "Let's see what my mother is up too."

* * *

Elizabeth didn't bat an eye when her daughter appeared abruptly out of thin air. She simply pulled her teary daughter into a comforting hug. "My sweet Caroline." She breathed, lines of worry melting from her tired face.

Then her mother spied Klaus; he watched them with an expressionless face. The older blonde whipped out a pair of cutting shears, threatening him. "Get out of my house, Beast."

"Mom!"

Klaus held up his hands in mock surrender, letting his hybrid features take over his face.

"Klaus!"

Elizabeth pursed her lips, taking in his golden and black eyes and sharp smile. Caroline took the opportunity to get in between them, facing her mother.

"How did you know it was him?" She inquired.

Elizabeth made a sound of distaste, setting her weapon down but crossing her arms over her chest. "My daughter shows up suddenly with a man as handsome as the devil? Of course, he's The Beast of Castle Black."

"Clever woman." Klaus said silkily. Caroline turned to shoot him a dirty look, finding his face normal. "I see where Caroline gets it from." He continued, unabashedly trying to flatter her mother.

Elizabeth was having none of it. She scoffed at him, turning to her daughter. "Why did you go, Caroline? It was so foolish."

"It's in the past." Caroline huffed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If it-" she pointed to Klaus. "will let you go."

Klaus growled deep in his throat. Caroline knew she'd have to diffuse this situation and the only way her mother would drop it was if she thought her daughter was happy.

The blonde vampire took her place beside Klaus, surprising him. She laced their fingers together and brought his hand to her lips. She met her mother's unflinching gaze as she gave his hand a quick peck. "I want to stay with him." It wasn't a total lie, she would stay to guarantee her village's safety as per the agreement when she volunteered.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

"He's good to me, Mom." Ok, not a total lie. He did save her from being eaten and gave her a way to see her family and friends again. She felt Klaus' piecing gaze on her.

Her mother still looked suspicious.

"He makes me _happy_." She tried plainly.

Elizabeth exhaled. "This is the life you want?" Caroline nodded, surprised at what a good liar she was. "Will you visit often?"

"She can come anytime she desires." Klaus injected. "I want Caroline happy as well." The truth of his words struck a chord within him. He truly did want his wife to be happy, but what did that entail?

At best?

Caroline would love him and stay by his side for eternity.

At worst?

He'd let her go to live the life she deserved, without him.

An unmistakable feeling bubbled in his gut as he excused himself to step back through the mirror. Caroline met his gaze and smiled warmly, continuing to visit with her mother. Klaus stumbled through the enchanted mirror and turned back to it, gripping the metal frame so hard he felt it give beneath his fingers. He looked at his beautiful wife and her mother through the looking glass.

Caroline was laughing at something Elizabeth had said, her face relaxed and shining with the light that was undeniably hers alone. His breath fogged against the glass, blurring the two women from his vision.

For the first time in centuries, he cared for someone that wasn't family.

 _The beast loves..._

* * *

 **If it is too big to read, please let me know and I'll start cutting them in half.  
I struggled with this chapter, I've worked on it all week. If you follow me, I posted a TVD/Supernatural Klaroline AU last Saturday and promised to have this posted yesterday.**

 **One day late isn't so bad, right? So if you like Supernatural, go check out Little Shadow.**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	5. Part V

**Beauty and The Beast**

 **Part V**

 **A/N: Not beta'd, please excuse the mistakes. I had actually planned on finishing Weak and editing the previous chapters before posting another chapter, but I received a review begging me to finish BaTB, and I hadn't realized it had been two months since I updated. :\ Sorry!**

 **I didn't mean to put this on the backburner, but we all know how hectic life can be around the holidays.**

 **Anyway, I hope you had a wonderful New Year! I have some exciting news that I'm going to share at the bottom!**

 **On to the next chapter!**

* * *

After she'd returned from her heartwarming visit with her mother, she had found her husband clutching a full tumbler of spirits with whitened knuckles.

Klaus wouldn't even meet her eyes. He just grunted about having some business to take care of and said he didn't know when he'd return.

Then he had swooped out of the room like he couldn't wait to put as much distance between them as possible.

After spending the rest of the afternoon somewhere between worry -that she'd done something wrong- and anger -that he'd just abandon her here with no notice- she woke the next day determined to forget all about him and enjoy herself.

* * *

Klaus had told her mother she was free to visit her friends and family, but she learned from Elijah that he later amended his statement, saying she was free to visit _with a chaperone_. Which meant she was still a prisoner.

A prisoner with free rein of Castle Black and its grounds, as long as she stayed clear of the now working barrier. Bonnie had improved the spell -it was no longer tied to her and would work even if she died.

Caroline was a song bird in a gilded cage.

* * *

Two days later, Caroline walked with purpose down the halls. She'd explored Castle Black from top to bottom and was feeling a little lonely. Both days, she'd taken her meals in her room and retired early –not seeing Klaus' siblings but once or twice a day.

She needed to speak to Rebekah and found the imposing woman in her drawing room with Kol.

When neither looked up from their tasks, Caroline managed a tiny, "Hello?"

Kol noticed her and smiled warmly. "Come in, dove! Forgive us, we didn't hear you enter."

Rebekah scoffed. "I heard her."

"Yes, ah, please excuse Bekah again. I'd say her demeanor improved with time but that would be a lie."

"Kol!"

"It's fine!" Caroline blurted. The siblings stopped and looked at her. "I actually need to speak to Rebekah."

The woman in question smirked at her brother, but told Caroline flatly, "You can speak freely with Kol present. He'd find out anyway –a bit of a peeping Tom, he is."

Caroline faltered. "Oh."

"Come sit, please." Kol gestured for her to sit on the lounge he was occupying. Caroline took it with a smile and turned to face the other woman.

"Did Klaus mention when he'd return?" She asked.

"Missing him, already?" Kol teased.

The baby vampire blushed and vehemently denied it, "Not at all! I was merely curious."

Rebekah studied her closely. "Nik didn't even tell us where he was going, just some urgent business and to keep a close eye on his mischievous wife."

"I see." Caroline sighed with disappointment, she couldn't even bring herself to feel outraged that he'd called her mischievous.

"Something else you want to discuss?"

"A personal favor, really."

The piqued Rebekah's attention, she gestured for Caroline to continue.

A rosy hue spread on Caroline's cheeks again. "Well, it's been rather lonely and frightening in my chambers at night-"

Kol cleared his throat and leered at her. "Dove, if you're looking for a bedmate to keep you warm, look no farther."

His handsome face jerked to the side suddenly and a pink welt raised in the shape of a hand print before her eyes. Caroline covered her mouth to disguise her amusement.

Rebekah looked positively unrepentant with her chin in the air, daring him to challenger her.

Caroline hadn't even seen her move! She was still baffled by the abilities of vampires sometimes. The mark faded and he shot his sister a dark glower.

"As I was saying, Castle Black is still new to me and I find it difficult to stay by myself. Would you please stay with me tonight? You can have the bed and I'll take the larger chaise."

Kol opened his mouth, but one look from Rebekah silenced him.

"Caroline," Rebekah said, "You do realize you are the top of the food-chain, right? There is no reason to be afraid." She waved her hand dismissively. "Besides, my brothers and I would hear if something got into the castle."

Caroline wanted to remind her that her and Kol hadn't heard her just enter the room, but said, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." The thought of another lonely night in her huge bed made her feel desolate.

She excused herself and went to the door.

Kol silently glared at his sister and jerked his head in Caroline's direction. Rebekah shook her head, but relented when he continued to shoot her hateful looks.

"It has been rather brisk at nighttime lately." Rebekah called. Caroline peeked back around, a hopeful look on her face. "Why don't we just share your bed until Nik returns?"

The baby vampire sighed with relief. "Thank you."

* * *

Caroline woke the next morning, feeling Rebekah clutching her entirely too close to be appropriate, but she felt amazing after last night's sleep. She turned to wake her sister-in-law, but instead found the Beast snoring behind her.

"Klaus!" She shrieked, jumping out of bed. And he'd had the nerve to call her mischievous!

Her husband lazily cracked on eye open -looking utterly unimpressed with her- and said, "Come back to bed, love. You've taken all the warmth with you."

"You just can't get in my bed whenever you want!"

"Can't I? We're married and this is _my_ bed."

"Exactly, it is now mine and I say, get out!"

Instead of the anger she expected, Klaus only shrugged. He stood up and stretched –completely naked, of course- and smirked at her before donning his robe. Caroline congratulated herself on not looking below his waist, but did sneak a peek when he'd turned for a second. A man had no business with a butt that fine.

Before he exited the room, he called out, "Breakfast in a half hour!"

Caroline exhaled, but felt something unexpected blooming inside her.

 _Excitement._

* * *

"Was everything alright with your business?"

Caroline watched him carefully at the dining table, trying to spy something that would reveal if he was being untruthful, but he sat his letter down and looked her in her eyes.

"Yes, it was unremarkable at best, but I felt it was necessary."

He was either an excellent liar or telling the truth. She feared it was the first one.

"Some notice would be appreciated," she replied, "I'd prefer to stay with my mom the next time you plan to be gone."

"No." He told her. "You will stay at Castle Black as per the agreement when you married me."

She shot up from her seat so fast her chair tumbled over behind her. "Why show the mirror to me then!?"

He flashed to her and gripped her arm –their faces were inches apart. "You will obey me as your husband and stay here!"

" _Husband?_ " She hissed back, "You are my keeper in this prison!"

Klaus released her at her hateful words and turned his back, crossing over to the window. "It's for your protection." He supplied quietly, sounding weary.

Caroline felt her anger slipping away. He may not say it, but he also didn't want her to leave him. "You have to trust that I will return, Klaus. If you can do that, I will stay with you here. Please."

When he didn't reply, she huffed and left the room. She wasn't hungry anyway.

* * *

Klaus found her in the library, trying to decipher the words in a book. He sat down silently with parchment and a quill. He wrote a word Caroline recognized as her name and passed her the paper.

She met his eyes as she took the paper. "Thank you."

Caroline felt his eyes on her as she tried to recreate the letters. She kept thinking he was going to say something about their argument this morning but he kept silent, only correcting her mistakes and explaining her work.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Caroline walked forward with her eyes closed, depending on Klaus' hand to steer her in the right direction.

"As I've already stated, it's a surprise, love."

He lifted her in his arms anytime they descended stairs, but let her walk on her own the rest of the way. She supposed if he was trusting her not to peek, she could trust him to not let her fall off a cliff.

Baby steps.

They walked outside and the sudden heat was a little shocking. It was a higher temperature than it looked. "It's warm." Caroline murmured, now feeling a cobblestone walkway beneath her slippers.

"Yes, though I don't expect it to get much hotter before it begins snowing."

"I love this time of year, but I think there something beautiful about snow. It's so bright and white in the sunlight."

" _Beautiful light, yes._ " He commented under his breath. "Here." Klaus took her hand and helped her step over a threshold. Caroline felt the warm sunshine disappear and was replaced by a dark, cooling shade –they must be indoors.

As the sound of different animals reached her ears and the scent of fur, hay, and animal feces, Caroline realized she must be in the barn. Klaus lead her a little further and turned her to the left.

"Open your eyes, Caroline."

Caroline did as he bade -excitement buzzing in her veins- and saw a handsome black and white horse with more hair than she could ever imagine looking back at her curiously.

She cupped her face and ran her hands through her hair excitedly. "A horse!" She breathed, turning to look at her husband with a bright smile. "I love horses!"

The pure sincerity of her expression directed at him caused his heart to constrict. If he didn't know any better, he would call it was a tender feeling. Actually, that's exactly what it was. While he'd been unaware, Caroline had inched her way under his skin and into his heart –past all of his many defenses.

 _Possess. Claim. Connect._

His mind whispered these things to him. He found his eyes itching and his gums aching so he closed his eyes to fight the loss of control, else he'd enact all those things onto Caroline at this exact moment.

And she just wasn't ready.

Klaus took a lead rope and gestured for her to stand back. He tied the rope to the smaller rope halter on the horse's head and lead it out of its stall to greet her.

Caroline let the horse smell her hand, it's soft muzzle nudged her hand and she began petting his gorgeous mane. It was a foot taller than her and looked to be made of pure muscle, like the draft horses in the village that plowed the fields. "I've always wanted a horse, but we couldn't afford it."

"He's yours now." Klaus told her. He exhaled. "I would like to apologize to you about leaving so abruptly. The truth is...I needed time to reevaluate myself and I thought a gift would soften you towards me."

"Oh, Klaus. That's all you had to say. Just tell to me next time, okay?" Caroline reached out and touched his hand, smiling shyly, "And presents never hurt, either."

"Duly noted, wife. Now, come close and I'll tell you his name."

As soon as Caroline leaned toward him, he grabbed her nape and pulled her into him –causing her to yelp and scare the horse- before quieting her indignant protests with his mouth. She melted into the kiss instantly, just then realizing how much she had missed him.

* * *

"You're coming along nicely." Murmured Klaus the next morning, leaning over Caroline as she penned a practice letter to the village seamstress. Her script could use a little more refining, but she was now writing as well as him. "I knew you were brilliant, sweetheart."

Caroline tried to fight down the flush she knew was coloring her face and chest. The heat from her husband's body felt so amazing when he leaned down to check her wording and penmanship. The smell that was solely Klaus –fresh rain, dry cedar, and lavender- filled her head until all she could think about was his lips.

And he always seemed to know when she was aching for a kiss.

He rasped, "Caroline...", and pinched her chin, bringing their lips together.

She couldn't even bring herself to feel guilty that she wanted his kiss more than anything else.

* * *

Caroline stumbled into the adjoining room that held the bathing area and clumsily tried to untie her front-laced bodice. She grunted in irritation when she failed repeatedly. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to try to find her limit with the blood-mead at dinner. Klaus had good-naturedly matched her goblet to goblet and Kol had laughed merrily along with her when it began to go to her head. Rebekah even bet her that she couldn't drink more the five cups before succumbing and of course, Caroline accepted her challenge with a competitive grin. Elijah watched on with a knowing expression, even smiling a few times.

Bonnie had been absent, but Klaus explained she preferred to eat in her room – apparently, most witches didn't care for vampires. Caroline had only seen her in passing and she was always hustling by, looking anywhere but at her. She could take a hint, but it saddened her that the witch would judge her just because of what she was.

She hadn't chosen to become a monster.

Klaus appeared in the doorway, leaning against the wall. "Need help, love?" His eye's gleamed with that possessive look he always gave her when he thought she didn't notice.

"No." She replied contritely, smirking at him playfully. The blood-mead made her feel brazen and fearless with her new husband. Even Klaus' dimpled cheeks shown a hint of rosiness.

He was behind her instantly and Caroline gasped at his sudden closeness. He reached around her and expertly unlaced her dress while she forgot how to breathe. When it fell to the floor in a hemp, he crushed her body to his and nuzzled her neck.

"Klaus..." She moaned, going completely boneless. Her head fell back on his shoulder and his hot breath puffed in her ear as he chuckled.

He growled as he cupped her chemise-covered breasts. They were full and round; not too big or small, and filled his palms completely. Caroline hissed out an incoherent curse, but didn't encourage or make him desist his kneading.

They hadn't coupled since that evening in the woods and Klaus had decided he'd wait for her to come to him. To his dismay, they also hadn't shared any blood with each other since her first visit to her home. He missed the connection with her more than the sex. Sure, it had been mind-blowing; he'd never came so hard in his life but with the blood-sharing, he felt like someone could finally see the real him –Klaus and not The Beast.

He couldn't wait to see what doing them simultaneously would be like. Klaus imagined her sitting in his lap -like their first coupling- and wrenching her down so hard on his cock that she would never crave anyone else. He'd give her his seed and she'd relent her blood –an even trade.

"If you knew what was going through my mind right now," Klaus heatedly murmured to Caroline, "You'd flee from me again." To prove his point, he ground his erection against her lower cheeks.

He hadn't forgotten his vow; she would have to initiate their next coupling, but teasing her was also delicious torture for himself.

She sighed sleepily. "One such as yourself would enjoy it entirely too much." He could hear the smile in her voice.

Klaus planned to decree that she would have to ingest at least five blood-mead goblets at dinner every night. "I only wish you'd run from me."

Caroline shivered at his husky tone. Add that to the list of things 'never to do'. _Inward shake_. She untangled herself from her husband and faced him -as serious as a drunk baby vampire could ever be- and gave him her best queenly expression. "You may join me in your bed tonight."

Brows raised. "That so? In my bed?" He'd been sleeping in the guest room down the hall. Baby steps, and all that.

She disappeared into their main chamber room and he heard her call out. "Sleep _only_ , peasant!"

He was either completely drunk or completely besotted, but he grinned and joined his lovely little wife in their bed, pulling her close and loosing himself in the scent of her golden curls.

Klaus found that both states weren't mutually exclusive –and he liked it.

* * *

Caroline woke in the middle of the night, heart racing and eyes darting around wildly. She tensed at the hand draped around her waist, but quickly remembered she'd invited Klaus back to his bed.

She exhaled. "It was just a dream."

The warm hand lightly pressed her back down into the mattress. Klaus stroked her hair and murmured, "Sleep, love. You're safe with me."

Before sleep dragged her back under, she realized Klaus was right. She did feel completely safe with him.

 _When had that happened?_

* * *

"Caroline."

Caroline looked up from her perch on the window seal. Klaus held out a book for her. "Another gift?"

"All the books in the library are yours to do as you please, but I wanted this to be the first. A kind a reward for all your hard work."

She studied the cover. "Romeo and Juliet."

"I think you'll find Shakespear very enlightening." His lips quirked with amusement for a moment. "If you need assistance, please let me know."

The blonde jumped from her seat. "Thank you!" She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and pulled back abruptly, like she hadn't meant to do that. She blushed a bright pink and glanced at him from under her lashes.

"I mean it, thank you, Klaus."

He smirked, saying, "Hurry and read it, love. I'll be sure to gift you with a new one every day."

Caroline scoffed and sat again, flipping the book open. As soon as he left, she smiled softly to herself and brushed her fingers over her lips.

* * *

Rebekah and Kol watched from the large bay windows as Klaus and Caroline frolicked in the garden like children on a particularly mild afternoon. Elijah sat at a mahogany table by the fire, writing in his journal.

The blonde vampire curled her lip in distaste. "A five-hundred-year-old immortal playing hide-and-seek. Pathetic."

Kol snickered. "Jealously is a terrible color on you, Bekah." It was no secret whom their baby sister's favorite brother was. She was especially cruel anytime Klaus took a new bride and couldn't seem to decide if Caroline was worth her friendship. She preferred not to befriend his wives, it was just too messy when he inevitably killed them, but there was something about the way Klaus acted with Caroline that had her pausing.

She scoffed and stalked from the room, slamming the oak doors behind her. The room vibrated from her strength; paintings fell off their pegs and two crystal glasses tumbled to the floor –shattering on impact.

For the past few weeks, the two newlyweds rarely separated, spending all their time together. Some days, they would disappear into Klaus' trophy room –where he kept all his precious collections- and not return for days.

If they'd been hopeful before, they were almost certain Caroline would break Klaus' curse now. Elijah had told Kol that half of the curse had already been fulfilled; he –and anyone else, for that matter- could see Niklaus was in love. The hybrid was hopelessly in love with his baby vampire wife.

* * *

Elena Salvatore was picking through the fruit in the marketplace when Elizabeth Forbes approached her. "Elena, dear, how are you?"

She smiled and patted her flat stomach. "Didn't you hear, Mrs. Forbes? I'm pregnant!"

Elizabeth gathered the young woman in her arms. "I'm so happy for you, Elena. Isobel and John would be so proud of the lovely young woman you've become."

Elena pulled away with a confused smile. "You mean Miranda and Grayson? Who's John and Isobel?"

Something is Elizabeth's eyes flashed. "Oh, that's right. I don't know where that came from." She smiled warmly. "I've still have Caroline's old crib, can you come by later? Caroline would want you to have it."

Elena replied, "I'll be there as soon as I get done shopping. Thank you!"

The older woman's face blanked and she walked off without a goodbye. Elena watched with a crinkled brow, but chalked it up to the loneliness since her daughter left.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Nik or should I?"

Caroline started and placed a hand on her heart, glaring at Rebekah. She sat down the comb she was using to brush Thor's mane and stepped out of the stall. "What are you talking about?"

Rebekah answered, "How you came to be with us."

"What does that matter?"

"Don't you think he should know that you weren't the initial bride?"

"Again. Why does that matter?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "He deserves to know that you volunteered to be his bride. There has _never_ been a volunteer. You could be a vampire-hunter for all we know!"

Klaus appeared beside his sister with a menacing look. He must have heard them. "I think I'd like a word with Caroline, sister dear."

The blonde shot her a triumphant smirk and flashed away. Caroline inhaled for patience and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you here to accuse me of nefarious purposes too?"

Klaus paced in front of her. "Yes...no. I don't know. Are you a vampire-hunter?"

She deadpanned. "Yes, Klaus, I'm here under an elaborate scheme to murder you and your siblings."

"If that's all then." He smiled at her and Caroline stared in amazement at how beautiful he was. She was truly in over her head. "I see Thor has taken a liking to you as well." She'd decided to name her steed 'Thor' after reading about the Viking God of Lightening one evening.

The baby vampire shrugged, but didn't take her eyes off him. She wouldn't admit it, but she had woken several times this last few weeks after having the most erotic dreams about her husband. Even though they'd been sleeping together, Klaus never mentioned it. He just kissed her in the morning and left to get dressed.

There was a certain dream that she was particularly interested in.

"What are you thinking of?" His voice was deep and gravelly. Caroline came to recognize it as a warning that he was going to kiss her.

And amazingly, she felt no fear-just a titillating thrill. She wanted his kisses –all of them, forever.

Just the thought of him ever taking another bride caused her hackles to raise.

Klaus demanded gruffly, "Answer me, wife."

"Will you take another bride?"

"Why would I?"

"The agreement for your protection."

"If I have to." _If you won't love me._

Caroline pursued her lips. "I see." She didn't know how she felt about that, but she was leaning toward lots of negativity.

"I came here to tell you something as well." He told her, hoping to change the subject. "I've ordered the cook to prepare your favorite meal tonight and I thought we could dine alone –together."

"Oh?"

"Dinner is at dusk. I'll send Rebekah to help you dress."

Before she could protest that she didn't need help, Klaus disappeared. Thor nickered at her, seeming to ask what happened.

Caroline exhaled wearily. "I have no idea. Now, we need to work on those fetlocks."

* * *

"Elena!"

Damon Salvatore ran through the village streets, desperately searching for his young bride. "Elena!"

It was dusk in the village -the orange sun giving away to purple night skies- when Damon return from his bar-keep to an empty home.

The other villagers peeked out doors and windows, curious about the commotion. They began to gather when they heard the fear in Damon's voice as he called for Elena.

"Damon!"

He stopped and saw his younger brother rushing toward him through the growing crowd. "Did you find her?"

Stefan Salvatore shook his head sadly.

Elena's brother, Jeremy, appeared, holding a torch and pulling a reluctant brunette with him. "Vicky saw her this morning!"

Vicky was the daughter of a merchant in the village and always acted very shifty. Probably because she constantly was caught stealing. She struggled to free herself from Jeremy but he held her tight. "Tell them what you told me."

"I don't know where she is!" Vicky snapped. "She bought some strawberries from me this morning and left."

Murmurs tore through the crowd. More torches were lit as the darkness descended. Damon stalked up to the woman, whom shrank back in fear. "Did she talk to anyone?"

Vicky nodded.

"Who?!" He barked back at her.

"Elizabeth Forbes!" She cried, "But I couldn't hear what they were saying. That's all I know, please."

"Liz?" Stefan frowned, looking for her in the crowd. "Has anyone seen Liz or Elena since this morning?" He called out.

Damon pursued his lips, trying to meet the eyes of everyone present –looking for any sing of guilt. When no one came forward, Damon took a torch, Jeremy's sword and began walking in the direction of The Forbes household.

Stefen ordered the crowd, "Grab your weapons and follow us!"

Jeremy released Vicky to fall to the ground whom bit out a vile curse, running off into the night without a backward glance. He looked back at the shadows with a touch of melancholy before running after his brother-in-law to find his sister.

* * *

 **:D Let me know how you liked it! A bit shorter than last chapter. It took all week to write this bit.**

 **Anyway, some news I'm super excited to share, I'm going to...**

 **MARDI GRAS in NEW ORLEANS next month! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	6. Part VI

**Beauty and the Beast**

 **Part VI**

A/N: Please excuse any mistakes and inconsistencies! I didn't have time to do a re-read through before I posted this, so I'll come back and edit asap. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" tentatively called Elena into the room she'd awakened in. Thick rope bound her hands and legs together and she seemed to be sitting on a lumpy bed.

"Is anyone there?"

Dread settled in her stomach when she was met with silence. She couldn't see in the dark, couldn't hear anything, and was tied up like the various animals the hunters of the village brought in. At least she was in some kind of shelter, protected from the chilly wind.

"Oh, Damon..." she lamented. If it was dark -and she didn't know how long it had been dark- Damon would arrive at their home to find it empty. Her new husband would be worried out of his mind.

"Damon! Someone, please help me! Damon!"

"Do I have to gag you?"

Elena stiffened at the distinctly female voice. She hadn't heard anyone moving around. "Who's there? Where am I?"

A torch suddenly lit up the wooden shack and Elena found herself looking... _at herself_.

"Call me Auntie Kat." the strange look-alike purred, grinning cruelly with a mouth full of bloody teeth. "And you're my bait."

* * *

Bonnie was waiting for Caroline in her chambers, much to her surprise. The witch smiled politely at her when she arched her brows.

"I drew you a bath."

"You're not my servant." Caroline muttered warily, "I didn't ask you to, either."

"I know. It's simply a kind gesture… I wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you."

The blonde vampire gave her a small smile. "Oh... well, thank you."

Bonnie walked with her to the bathing chamber. "I can help you get ready for dinner." she offered quietly, "Klaus has painstakingly made sure everything would be perfect for you tonight."

"I appreciate you drawing my bath, Bonnie, but I can manage on my own." Truthfully, she was relieved Rebekah hadn't been here waiting for her. She could just imagine the older vampire trying to snap her ribs as she 'helped' tie the corset.

"It's not just that." Bonnie pressed and stepped closer, beginning to unlace the vampire's dress. Caroline huffed with resignation. "I want to see my grandmother and I know Klaus gave you that extra key I made to his private room."

Caroline unbound her hair and slipped into the steaming water with a sigh, letting her eyes close with contentment. She heard Bonnie retrieving the soap and peeked her eyes open enough to study the young witch through her lashes.

They certainly weren't friends, but Caroline had loved Grams like she was her own grandmother and she knew it would be wrong to keep them apart willfully.

"Do you know about the mirror?"

Bonnie handed Caroline the soap, nodding. "I'm the one who located it for the Beast."

"Then why don't you just use it?"

"Klaus is the only one allowed in that room -well, until you."

Caroline pursued her lips, lathering her upper body in the water. "You can't ask Klaus for permission?"

The witch's dark eyes flashed with anger. "I am bound to serve the Mikaelson's until they deem to release me...in other words, until I die or become useless to them, which is one in the same. I am paying for my mother's crime, Caroline." She began imitating the Beast's voice, " _The sins of our mother's follow us to the grave, young Bennett, and you will serve me in your mother's place._ "

Caroline flinched at that. She knew Klaus had been speaking from experience.

"I have to meet my grandmother, not just because I need to finally meet my only remaining family, but because she can help me locate my mother so I can finally be free."

If there had been magical words to garner Caroline's help, those were it. She had learned much about imprisonment during her six weeks stay in Castle Black. She had no idea how Bonnie had lasted seventeen years.

"Fine." Caroline relented, "I will try to sneak you through the mirror as soon as possible."

"Tonight."

"That's not possible. I can't tonight."

"Please, Caroline. I'm sorry for my cold treatment of you, I had assumed you'd be just like them, but you're not. I've been watching you, you're good -through and through." Bonnie's face was miserable, her eyes pleading. "You're my only hope."

"How do you expect me to do this without Klaus knowing? If you'd only wait until he was out of the castle..."

"I can't stay here much longer. You've been her a little over a month, I've been here my whole life!" the witch cried out, pacing the small room.

"Not so loud!"

Bonnie sat on the edge of the large tub, taking Caroline's soapy hand in her own. "Listen, I do have a plan, but Klaus will know you helped me. He won't be pleased."

"I can handle Klaus." Caroline muttered, slipping her hand back into the water. A thought suddenly occurred to her, "You need to worry about Kol." She spied the telling blush on Bonnie's cheeks. "What will keep him from dragging you back here?"

"I can handle Kol." Bonnie repeated back at her, with a mischievous grin. Caroline couldn't help but giggle with the young witch when she chuckled.

Caroline knew she and Bonnie could have been friends if their lives had been different. The thought saddened her.

Bonnie seemed to have come to the same conclusion, as she solemnly told Caroline, "You're taking a big risk to help me, and I want to offer you something in return."

"Oh?" Caroline quickly finished washing her body and started on her hair, dipping it back into the cooling water.

"I can tell you how to disable the warded barrier."

The blond vampire stilled, processing this possibility. Something had become painfully clear in the weeks she'd been imprisoned in Castle Black... If Klaus would free her, she would stay.

As long as he didn't, Caroline could never let herself love him.

Being held here was the only thing keeping her from breaking Klaus' curse. If the Beast knew, he'd free his wife instantly, but it wouldn't mean the same thing -thus Caroline kept her secret hidden and anxiously awaited Klaus to let her go.

What if he never did? "I'm listening." Caroline finally replied.

"There is a crystal in my workstation, a powerful talisman called the Sun and Moon Stone. The wards are tied to it. Even a baby vampire like yourself shouldn't have any problem shattering it."

"Why haven't you left before now?"

"Have you met the Beast?"

The blonde rolled her eyes.

Bonnie continued, "I knew of no family and had nowhere to go... and Klaus would have hunted me down."

"What's to stop me from just taking your little crystal and leaving you all behind?"

"You're a good person, Caroline." Bonnie replied, smiling. "You wouldn't leave a friend to their fate if you could help them."

Caroline scoffed, internally cursing her bleeding heart. "And my friend would have devised a way to keep Klaus distracted long enough to carry out this plan."

Bonnie smirked, telling her, "I have just the idea for that..."

* * *

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Caroline told Bonnie as she carefully pinned her hair into a large bun on the crown of her head. Bonnie pulled tendrils down to frame the blonde's face, each lock drying into a loose curl.

"You must." She gave Caroline a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this."

"Is this the potion you told me about?" She glared at Bonnie, taking the sweet-smelling liquid. "The one you've been poisoning me with since you recovered from Katerina's attack?"

Bonnie nodded shamelessly. "It's made with an herb called vervain. I've been giving you small doses to build your immunity to it. It would take a very large amount to harm you and keeps you from being compelled by the Beast and his siblings." She held up a necklace from her bosom. "I wear it as well. _You're welcome_."

Caroline quickly drank the contents, blanching and coughing. "That tasted awful... and it burns!"

"Since the Beast is part werewolf and vampire, I added wolfsbane to the vervain. It won't affect you, but Klaus is arrogant enough to think he would never need to take precautions against these herbs. It will be his downfall tonight."

"It won't kill him, right?"

The witch pursued her lips, eyeing Caroline like she had grown a second head. "You care for him." she stated quietly, not in an accusing tone, but one of wonder.

The blush across the vampire's far cheeks was answer enough.

"Unfortunately, no. It will only knock him unconscious for a few hours, maybe less."

"Oh... Okay." Caroline muttered in a small voice, crossing her arms over her chest.

The witch rolled her eyes and went to the drawer to retrieve the dress Klaus had purchased for Caroline to wear tonight.

Caroline gaped at the dress. It was the most beautiful color gold she had ever beheld. "This is mine?" She took it from Bonnie and rubbed the impossibly soft material against her cheek. "Help me with it?"

"Of course."

Bonnie helped her in the luxurious gown and carefully laced the corset, being mindful of Caroline's ribs and waist, which she appreciated enemsley. She fluffed out the full bottom's many layers and straightened the sweetheart bodice.

The Beast had gone to great lengths to procure such a fine dress, a testament to his desire for Caroline. She almost regretted her decision to leave the baby vampire here, but she had a feeling this wasn't the last time they would see each other.

Just thinking about leaving filled her with such hope, her heart felt like it would burst. Sure, she would miss certain aspects of her life, but she would be free to roam and do as she pleased.

Bonnie pulled Caroline toward the full-length mirror. "Come, look at yourself."

Caroline smiled shyly at her reflection. She felt even more beautiful than she had on her wedding night. Her smile faltered. "I feel so badly about this Bonnie. It feels wrong to deceive Klaus, especially on a special night like this."

"Did he not deceive you on your wedding night?" Bonnie snapped, grasping her shoulders. "The Beast shall reap what he's sown.", she added gravely.

"I know, but-"

"He'll forgive you, Caroline. He _must_ to make amends for how he treated you." Bonnie picked up the matching white gloves with gold trim and pulled Caroline toward the door. "Now, remember our plan."

Caroline once again, had to fight down the dreadful foreboding she felt.

* * *

"Damon!" Stefan Salvatore shouted as he ran through the village, carrying a limp body he'd found in the woods. "Brother!" He turned a corner and almost ran into his older brother.

"Stefan!" Damon was breathing heavily, "Did you find her?"

Stefan presented the woman in his arms. It was Elizabeth Forbes. Damon's face fell back into the grief he'd worn since discovering his wife was missing.

"We can question her." Stefan told him. "She may know what happened to Elena."

"Good idea, brother."

* * *

Bonnie shoved Caroline into the main foyer of the castle and slammed the door behind her. Caroline opened her mouth to protest to the rough treatment, but caught sight of Klaus across the staircase.

A huge smile split her face, just as a sudden bashfulness overcame her. She lowered her gaze, but couldn't stop herself from looking at him through her lashes.

The Beast's smile matched her own as he began descending the steps to the lower set of stairs. Caroline hurriedly met him with a shy grin.

"Klaus." she greeted with a curtsy. He was gorgeous in his finery; his waistcoat and breeches were the same deep blue as his eyes and trimmed in gold, with a white linen shirt and gold cravat.

His eyes traveled over her form, and Caroline heard a low growl in this throat. "Caroline, you couldn't be lovelier."

Caroline smiled at the compliment before she remembered her manners. "Thank you for my dress. I adore it."

"I wasn't speaking of the dress," Klaus offered his arm with a wolfish smirk. "My wife is beautiful in _nothing_. Gowns are no matter."

"Oh!" she breathed, swatting him before taking his arm. "Can't you behave for one night?"

In all seriousness, Klaus replied, "No."

Caroline grinned despite his brazenness, and gasped when he presented her with a single, red rose in full bloom. "Oh, Klaus. It's beautiful." She brought the flower up to her nose and inhaled its sultry scent.

"Yes, you are."

Trying to shake off this sudden shyness, Caroline pressed her lips to Klaus' stubble covered cheek and descended the rest of the staircase with her husband. They walked the rest of the way to the dining room arm in arm, a companionable silence between them.

Klaus pulled out her chair beside his own and kissed her gloved hand as she sat. A lightning rod of arousal shot through her and she slanted her eyes at him, wondering if he'd noticed.

Klaus gingerly picked up his blood mead, tensing as his nose flared. "Caroline," he rasped, "I've planned a wonderful evening for us, but I'll skip to the best part if you need me to."

His raspy voice and darkened eyes called to her. She was almost tempted to take him up on his offer. After all, they hadn't blood-shared or coupled since he saved her from the werewolves.

Her vampiric body hungered, and not just for blood.

She cleared her throat, primly telling him. "You promised me my favorite meal."

"That I did, sweetheart." Just as he replied, two women entered with covered serving plates, sitting steaming bowls of her village's traditional stew and a long loaf of baked bread in front of her and Klaus.

It was customarily made with whatever game meat was available and any vegetables the preparer had on hand, but the base of the stew was always an earthy, almost sweet-tasting ground wheat from the northern fields - a special staple her village was known for.

Caroline was practically drooling. She adored eating and had been good-naturedly teased for her healthy appetite when she was human, so she had been overjoyed when Klaus had told her she could still consume human food if she kept a healthy diet of blood.

"How did I do?" Klaus questioned, looking at her knew very well how good he'd done.

"You did..." Caroline tore off a chunk of bread, smiling at him. "Perfect."

The rewarding smile on her husband's face struck her still for a moment, emotions welling in her throat. His eyes were alight with mirth and those dimples left her breathless. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest just as she realized how much trouble she was in.

If she wasn't careful, the Beast would finish stealing her heart -whether she let him or not.

* * *

" _When you wake, you will only remember inviting Elena to come to your home. When she finally came, someone had followed her and attacked you both. You fought him off, but he took Elena, so you ran after him, hoping to save your daughter's best friend. In the woods you saw the attacker clearly... it was the Beast from Castle Black, taking another young village girl like your precious Caroline. You tried your best to save her, but the Beast struck you down...and then, nothing_."

* * *

Stefan patted Elizabeth's Forbes face with a cloth he dipped in some cool well water, wishing she would rouse and hopefully give them some answers.

The older woman's brows twitched after a few long moments. He called out for his brother, "Damon! She's waking!"

Damon and more concerned villagers gathered around, each just as anxious to hear what Liz had to say.

"Wh-where am I?", she breathed shakily, grimacing as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Liz, I found you in the woods. Was Elena with you?"

A dawning horror widened Liz's eyes. "Elena! Oh, gods!" She tried to stand, but slumped back to the ground.

Damon grabbed her upper arms, demanding, "What happened to my wife?!"

"Damon!" Stefan took the shaken woman from his brother's desperate grip. "Let me talk to her." The older Salvatore looked like he might fight his brother on it, but finally nodded, stepping away.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan tried again, with strained calmness he didn't feel.

"The Beast!" she wailed pitifully, "He attacked us and took her!"

The crowd gasped, murmuring throughout. A woman from the crowd shouted for someone to bring the village elders.

Jeremy made his way to the Salvatore brothers and Elizabeth Forbes, calling out, "How did you know it was the Beast? No one has ever seen him."

Liz's brow furrowed. "I... I... I know it was him." Even with her muddled mind, she knew not to tell of her daughter's visit with the Beast. "He was so strong and fast, not like a human at all!" She began quietly weeping into her palms as the crowd began to question her story.

"Wait!"

The crowd parted for Alaric Saltzman. He panted, trying to catch his breath. When he could finally speak and listen, Damon explained what had happened.

Alaric crouched in front of Liz and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tell me exactly what you saw."

"He had glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth." she whispered, "I was so afraid, but I tried to save her! I didn't want another mother to suffer as I have to."

Alaric nodded and stood, turning toward the crowd. "She's right." he announced, "The Beast took Elena."

The swell of villagers erupted in cries of distress.

 _"The Beast comes for all our daughters!"_

 _"My gods, no!"_

 _"What will we do?"_

"How do you know it was the Beast?" Stefan asked Alaric. Him, Damon and Jeremy gathered around, talking over the hysteria.

"I'd like to know, too, Ric." Damon quipped, crossing his arms.

"There are accounts of the family residing in Castle Black, including the Beast." he explained, "It was written when we made the agreement for their protection. The Beast is the only one with yellow eyes."

Jeremy demanded, "Why would he steal my sister?"

Alaric shrugged, at a loss as of what to say. It was Stefan who chimed in. "She's the right age and easily one of the most beautiful young women in the village. He probably killed Caroline and decided he didn't want to wait for another bride."

Damon paled considerably. "She's... she's pregnant." Jeremy, Stefan, and Alaric all glanced at him sharply. He continued, "She just told me a fortnight ago. We were going to tell everyone tomorrow."

Jeremy's fists clenched until his knuckles were white, his expression turning murderous. "We have to take her back."

"How?" Alaric bit out, "No one has ever been inside Castle Black."

"I'll figure it out when the time comes." Jeremy grabbed Damon's shoulders, "What will you do to get your wife; my sister, back?"

Damon mentally shook off his initial shock. He looked his brother-in-law directly in the eyes, resolutely shouting, " **Kill the Beast!** "

* * *

"I don't know how to dance." Caroline blurted as Klaus led her into the magnificent and ornate ballroom.

"I'll let you in on a little secret about dancing." Klaus responded, "You only need a partner who knows what they're doing." Caroline appeared like she still didn't believe him, so he bowed before her and offered his hand. "You only need to follow my lead."

She curtsied, laying her hand in his palm, trusting in him to instruct her once again. "You must grow tired of teaching me."

"Never." he reassured her, "Place your other hand on my shoulder." When she had done that, he cupped her waist with his free hand and began moving about the ballroom. "Besides, you've taught me much as well."

"I doubt that." She murmured, stepping on his boot. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Relax, love." He told her, sweeping them in a circle. Music began to play, delighting Caroline. "That's it, love, just listen to the music and follow my lead."

They danced with smooth fluidity, Caroline's gown flowing around Klaus' legs with every turn and his eyes never leaving her face.

The golden gown highlighted her golden head of hair and helped the clear blue of her eyes stand out, spellbinding him like a love charm.

When the music finally ended, Caroline beamed at him. "That was wonderful, Klaus. Shall we dance again?"

"Join me out on the balcony." He drew her arm into his and lead her own into the cool night air. They stood in silence for a few moments, taking in the beautiful landscape surrounding Castle Black.

"Something the matter?" Caroline touched his shoulder hesitantly.

Klaus took her hand and kissed it. "It's been so long since I danced... I'd almost forgotten the feeling of it." He paused, Caroline was still smiling at him. It gave him the courage to say what he'd wanted to all evening.

"I suppose..." he began slowly, almost tentatively, "it's foolish for a creature like me to ever hope to earn your affection."

Caroline's eyes widened. "I… don't know." she finally replied, just as quietly.

Klaus' brows raised. "Really?" He grappled with his surprise, trying not to seem so desperate for his wife's heart. "Could you finally be happy here?"

Caroline could see the hope blooming in her husband's face and chose her next words carefully. "Can someone truly be happy if they aren't free?"

The Beast's mouth thinned, but he said nothing. Both refused to look away from the other; a silent challenge.

With her eyes, Caroline pleaded that he let her go. _Please, Klaus, please release me so we can finally be together._

Klaus' eyes seemed to be saying, _I can't lose you, not when I've just found you._

He exhaled, breaking their gaze, and peering out into the landscape. Caroline bit her lip, her hope plummeting. The Beast would never relinquish his bride.

"I've always been a selfish man, love." His eyes were closed tight as he spoke. "So, you can understand how baffling it is to one as old as I to find a baby-vampire's happiness means more to me than my own."

Caroline's heart began quickly beating in her chest.

"I only want you to be happy, Caroline... even if it's without me. You're free."

"Thank you, Klaus!" Caroline breathed sincerely. "You have no idea how happy that makes me!" She threw her arms around his neck, squealing with excitement. Klaus was stiff in her embrace, face hard and unreadable.

The blonde, baby vampire nuzzled his chest until he grasped her waist and set her away. "Love, I-" He abruptly groaned when Caroline bit into his wrist. She gave him no choice and thrust her own dainty wrist in front of his sharpening fangs.

It was useless to fight her, for it seemed he could deny her nothing.

Her warn flesh gave away easily to his double fangs and her sweet blood flowed thickly into his mouth. Caroline moaned against his wrist, her eyes heavy lidded and sparkling with emotion.

He inhaled sharply when their connection hit him. Before it was like a gentle caress, now it was sure and undeniable, loud in his head like thunder.

The contentment, happiness, and devotion flowing from her matched his, almost as if she returned his feelings.

He broke away, sucking in heavy breaths, and staring heatedly at his wife.

Caroline was grinning at him, eyes flashing and lips reddened from their blood-sharing. The sultry scent of her own arousal beckoned him.

"I'm ravenous, husband." she whispered, reaching out for him.

He'd snatched her flush against him the blink of an eye and ground his hardness into her supple body. "As you wish, wife."

* * *

Caroline wondered if she'd made a mistake when the Beast had flashed them to their chambers and ripped her dress completely off her in a single swoop. His eyes were almost black with his frenzy and Caroline knew his control was slipping.

"Klaus, easy." she bade him, laying a hand on his heaving chest. It was warm and firm under her palm. He'd since rid the world of her gloves too. His eyes had dared her to protest of his abuse on her new garment.

"I want you so much." he rasped, completely ignoring her and cupping her breast through her sheer underclothes. "I need to posse this body. My instinct can no longer be denied."

"I want you, too." she murmured back, beginning to feel mindless in her own desire. "I have to kiss you."

She kissed him with all the emotion she'd been swimming through since she'd been brought into his life. It wasn't gentle or chaste, but rough and all consuming. She practically moaned when he began lapping at her tongue and clutched his body closer to hers.

She gasped for air only for a second and resumed her exploration of her husband's mouth. Klaus eagerly met her, stroke for stroke, growling low in his throat with appreciation. When she sucked his tongue greedily, he forced himself apart from her.

She danced away from him when he made to rip her underclothes from her too. She used her vampire speed to rid herself of her remaining clothes, smirking when Klaus scrubbed a hand over his mouth.

"Your turn!" she sang merrily, slipping his jacket from his shoulders and ripping away the white linen shirt. "Oops. Now we're even."

Klaus stepped out of his pants and advanced on her until her legs hit the bed. "We'll be even when you're out of your mind with desire for me -until it consumes every thought in that pretty head."

"Then we're already even." she clipped, hopping on the edge of the mattress and opening her legs. Klaus growled, sliding his hands along her long legs until he was flush against her.

He could feel her silky wetness where his hardness prodded her directly at her core. Her heavy-lidded gaze, erratic breaths, and hands clutching him even closer were shredding his control.

 _Posse. Claim. Connect._

Already, he ached to hold her down, shove himself deep inside and rut upon her while he drank from her neck. His instincts rode him hard, but he gritted his teeth and began palming her breasts, intent to give her just as much pleasure.

"Oh, yes." she purred, arching her back to give him full access to her breasts. She knew she was being selfish, wanting her pleasure while she plotted to mislead him. She needed him to take her neck and drink more of her poisoned blood.

Their blood-sharing may have been enough to knock him out, but she needed him to take more so she would have ample time to get Bonnie away from the Castle.

When Klaus moved to take her nipple in his mouth, she rocked her hips into his hardness. Klaus stilled immediately and growled in warning. His control was slipping further and further away with every moan and movement.

Caroline whimpered as she forced herself not to grind against him again. There was no way she could control the situation if she couldn't even control herself. She sucked in a breath and froze when Klaus dropped to his knees and planted his face in the place she ached the most. "Ah! Oh, gods!"

Her husband showed her no mercy. He swiped his tongue against her sensitive bud, then pushed it deep inside her silken folds. He repeated the mind numbing movement over and over again as Caroline clutched his curls in a desperate attempt to get him closer and keep him there.

She squealed when she felt the flash of a fang against her sensitive skin, and a wicked idea suddenly occurred to her. The Beast began to growl during his ministrations, the sound vibrating against her swollen flesh and causing her to grow wetter in a rush. She gritted her teeth, teetering on the edge of her orgasm.

She thought about blood, particularly her husband's blood, and how thick, and hot it was as she would feed from him. Her fangs immediately elongated in her mouth and she felt the veins under her eyes swell and color the sclera of her eyes red.

Caroline jerked his face up to meet her eyes. " _Bite me_." she commanded, baring her fangs and daring him to deny her. Klaus' own eyes began to glow with his own golden hue as he turned and sank his double fangs into her thigh.

He took long, greedy withdrawals. The most he'd ever taken from her. Caroline began to panic amidst her aroused state. Would too much kill him? "Stop." she breathed, barely above a whisper.

When he took another extended drink, Caroline hissed, " _Stop! You have to stop!_ " She grabbed his face and ripped it from her skin, grimacing at the torn flesh and searched his eyes.

The Beast blinked slowly, and tried to find her face. "Caroline?" His voice was slurred and his eyes keep drifting in and out of focus. Even his grip on her hips fell slack.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry, Klaus! I didn't mean to give you too much!"

"Too much?"

Caroline's eyes widened as she slapped her hands over her mouth. She retreated away from him, scooting back deeper into the bed. Klaus shook his head aggressively and tried to stand, but stumbled back down. Pure devastation shone on his face as he looked up at his wife. "Y-you?"

Caroline understood the accusation and felt tears well up in her eyes. She sat frozen in her shame, unable to deny what he asked. Klaus began to pant heavily as he struggled to deduce her betrayal. "Le...leave me?!" He surged to his feet in a fit of rage and adrenaline. "NO!" Klaus roared, leaping toward her.

He landed just before her, completely unconscious. She grabbed his outstretched hand and waited to feel his heartbeat. Torturous seconds until it finally pulsed against her finger.

Caroline dropped his arm and choked back a sob, roughly pressing her fist against her mouth. Her stomach was rolling, threatening to eject itself from her body. She'd been so blasé about Klaus' anger when her and Bonnie had planned her escape… oh, if she'd only known!

She'd clearly seen the heartbreak on her husband's face as he'd succumbed to her treachery and knew it would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

If the Beast didn't kill her as soon as he woke, that is.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath, blinking her eyes rapidly to dispel the tears gathered there. She forced herself not to glance at Klaus' unconscious form -else guilt would threaten to consume her. She had promised Bonnie she would help her, and she couldn't go back on her friend now, no matter how torn she was about deceiving the Beast.

She dressed in pants and a shirt, and flashed out of the room, speeding through the Castle as fast as she could. Bonnie met her in the Library, sharing a troubled smile, and together, they walked silently to Klaus' trophy room.

Bonnie let Caroline enter first, after the baby-vampire had unlocked the door and pushed it open. She took in the treasures and collected items with an arched brow, then reached into her pocket and withdrew an opal colored stone. "Here."

Caroline plucked it from her hand. "It's beautiful."she breathed, fingers roving over the smooth rock.

"It was said to be a powerful talisman that could break any curse. The Beast commanded me to locate it for him years ago."

"It didn't work, then."

"No, it was just another cruel trick designed by his mother to distract him from actually breaking the curse." Bonnie replied. She slanted her dark eyes at Caroline, "Though it does hold enough power to trap a newly turned vampire from fleeing the castle grounds."

Caroline's eyes snapped to hers and she snarled, baring her fangs as her arm transformed into a blur. The dark haired witch didn't even flinch the Sun and the Moon stone shattered from the impact against the wall.

Bonnie closed her eyes and used her magic to feel for the barriers around Castle Black. Nothing. "Your gilded cage is no more, Caroline."

Impatient to return to Klaus, Caroline gestured toward the mirror. "How well do you know Latin?"

* * *

"Caroline!" Elijah called, flashing to her. "I'm glad I finally located you."

Caroline tried to calm her racing heart. She'd attempted to sneak back through the castle to her chambers where Klaus lay unconscious, but the elder sibling had spotted her in the hall. Elijah had helped her in the past, but she wasn't completely sure he would approve of her freeing the Castle Black witch.

"Yes… ah, here I am." She noticed the worry on his face. "Is something the matter?"

He took her elbow and began steering her toward her chambers, the exact place she was going. "I'm afraid we've done something to anger the villagers. They're trying to break down the gates as we speak."

Caroline gasped, straining her ears to listen for what he claimed. True to his word, she heard shouting and banging just outside the castle. "Can they get in?"

"Unfortunately, yes." he grimaced. "I need you to stay in your room and bar the door. Have you seen Niklaus?"

"No." she murmured weakly, avoiding his gaze. They reached her chamber and Caroline awkwardly stood waiting for him to leave before she opened the door.

"Stay in your room, please." Elijah ordered sternly. "I'll find Niklaus and we'll deal with this."

"I will."

He nodded, accepting her answer, and sped away.

"Oh, gods, oh gods!" she jerked the door open and slammed it behind her. Klaus was still out cold in their bed. What if the villagers made their way up here and somehow found them? There was no way she could ever harm one of them, but they'd take one look at her vampiric face and stake both them.

And it would be her fault! Klaus could protect them all, but she'd betrayed his trust and rendered him prone at a dangerous time like this!

What had she done? What could she do to help? How would she fix this? She crumpled on the floor, imagining the bloodbath about to take place as soon as the villagers broke through. Elijah may try to restrain himself, but Kol and Rebekah tear a bloody path through the people she'd known since childhood -the people she loved and cared for!

Was her mother leading the mob? Trying to foolishly bring her daughter back? "I have to do something!" she stated resolutely, standing and preparing to flash to the foyer.

Caroline paused at the door, glancing behind her. Klaus' face was relaxed, peacefully resting on the bed. His angelic handsomeness struck a chord within her heart, but it was more than just his beauty, it was the way he'd changed for her. The Beast had fought for her affections, stumbled along the way a few times, but he still won her heart. The emotions swelling inside her felt like they were squeezing the air from her throat, and she knew she'd never be free of her husband's claws. She was as equally sure she'd wither and die if he ever released his hold.

 _"You're free…"_

She flashed back to the bed and leaned over him. Her fingers traced his eyes, nose, and full lips, before they cupped his face. Caroline whispered against his lips, "I love you, Klaus, and I hope you will forgive me. I thought I wanted to explore the world, and I still do, but I would stay in this castle for the rest of my days as long as you'll forgive me. I just want to be with you, no matter where we are." she smiled, "When you finally wake, I'll tell you again."

She kissed his lips, nose, chin, cheeks and eyelids. "Always and forever, my love." She gave his forehead a final peck and flashed from their room.

Caroline had a mess to clean up.

* * *

 **Super sorry for the year plus wait for the newest chapter. It was never my intention to take that much time. As for the next chapter, I cannot give you a definite time frame, but I can tell you I will never abandon any of my fanfictions. Ever.**

 **We are almost at the end! I am still editing BatB in my free time, so hopefully I will have everything the way I want it before the Epilogue is posted. Fingers crossed!**

 **Always Mine will be updated after BatB is complete.**

 **muah,  
tiffywa  
**


End file.
